Cybertronian reborn
by Thelegofan
Summary: oc/oc, Jack/Arcee rated m/ma for later chapters. By the way this is my first story here there by short chapters.
1. My past catching up

Cybertronian reborn!

This story will be rated m/ma for later chapter because of what is going to happen so reader discretion is advised. OC x OC, Jack x Arcee.

It had been another exhausting day at school and I was now walking home since my ride had left early making me walk. "Sigh" I said starting the walk home through the forest and town the walk being less the 2 kilometers I know that it would take me about 45 min without stops and at my own pace, though at that time I did not know that my life would change drastically that day.

When I had about 800 meters left to my place I noticed something in my peripheral vision, it was a falling star or at least I thought it was a falling star until I noticed that it WAS coming right for me though it didn't squash me it crashed in front of me (I had turned facing whatever it was) and the force of the crash landing it made tossed me back about ten meters in to a soccer goal punching my right shoulder out of its joint, then when I got up not being able to move my right arm I put my left arm on my right shoulder cradling it as I stood looking at the thing that crashed.

I was almost in a state of chock (mostly from the pain) but as the dust settled I saw that it wasn't a star but a space ship of some sort but not a human space ship no this ship was absolutely out of this world but I was not afraid, I felt like I had a connection to it somehow but I could not figure out y, so I walked up to the ship as I pushed my shoulder back in place then I placed my left hand on the ship's hull and it was as if I got struck by lightning cause I pulled my hand away as soon as I toothed the ship, but during that second I had a flashback "What was that." I said to myself as I heard something moving in the back of the ship as I walked over I saw that the ships rear air lock had opened. At first I was uncertain about if I should enter or not but I then noticed an insignia to the right of the air lock, as I walked up to take a closer look at the insignia I could not shake the feeling that someone or something was watching my every move, when I touched the insignia I got another flashback but this one made me feel more at ease as if I knew that insignia from somewhere. Still though there was that feeling that someone or something was watching me and I wanted to know what so I entered the ship and as the lights in the ship turned on I got another flashback the second I snapped out of it I hear the warning message "Stasis pod breach, stasis pod breach!" so whit that I started to look around trying to find the stasis pod room and when I found it I saw that the doors had been forced open by something very strong and tall by my guess what ever forced the door open had to be at least 18 feet tall ether way I stepped through the door to see that one of the stasis pods open at least I guessed that they were stasis pods because the warning message referred to them as that, so I walked up to the open stasis pod and put my hand on it just so that I could get one other flashback when I snapped out of the flashback I said one thing "Iron hide." I said just after I said that I heard someone say" that is my name, don't overuse it." Iron hide said as I turned around to face him. Him having a big smile on his face plate I could not believe my own eyes as Iron hide started walking towards me, my head said run but my legs were like frozen in place Iron hide just chuckled as he put his hand down flat next to me as if he wanted me to get on so I climbed on to his hand and he lifted me up to his level and said "I have looked for you for 20 years trough out the entire universe and now at last I have found you my LITTLE brother." I was dumbstruck I could not believe what Iron hide had said just now that I Kristoffer Sebastian Ek was actually HIS little brother I mean it was absurd it could not be I would not believe him but then he showed me something that I thought that I had lost ten years ago.

That is all for this chapter there will be another soon though.


	2. Meet the crew

Meeting the crew!

In this chapter we get in to how why and since when.

I was dumbstruck by Iron hides words that I AM his little brother Iron hide just chuckled and said "let's see if we can't get the others out of stasis" to that I just nodded uncertain of what to say next. Iron hide put me on his right shoulder and walked over to a stasis pod that said Red alert on its name tag and as he opened it a red blue and white colored mech stumbled out and said "what the scrap is going on Hide?" rubbing his optics whit a finger and a thumb. Then as Red alert looked at Iron hide he noticed me and almost jumped thru the roof of the room and I started to laugh hysterically almost passing out from the lack of oxygen Iron hide could not help but join me in laughter and as we noticed a foot taping sound we stopped since Red did not think it was that funny. He then looked at me and asked" Is that really you Rooky?" "Hmmm" I said looking confused at Red alert Iron hide looked at me and said that Rooky was my name from cybertron" you mean to tell me you forgot that?" Iron hide asked "yes" I said "I don't remember ever being on cybertron" I said the two mechs looked at one another and sighted then Iron hide asked if I remembered any thing from my life on cybertron "yes" I said.

"What?" Red and Hide sad in unison as I looked towards a stasis pod pointed at it and said." Her." Red and Hide look at each other and then at the pod walking over to it looking in through the glas they saw a femme about half a head shorter then Red alert having a pink and sky blue color scheme and the wings of a jet stuck to her back. I looked at her and put my hand on the pod and said softly "_starlex."_ And as if on cue she online her optics Iron hide opens the pod and she jumps out looking around trying to find the one that said her name "Iron hide I had the strangest dream that we had found Rooky and he said my name in the soft way only he can" she said. "You didn't dream _starlex_." I said she looked me in my deep blue eyes as if she was trying to find the answer to a question she had been longing to ask but never dared to ask and then she moved her hand up so that I could step up on to it from Iron hides shoulder her optics still fixated to my eyes then she whispered "Rooky?" And I just said "yes Starlex IT is me." "But you a-are…." "human." I finished her sentence for her sighing as I did so. In the mean time Iron hide And Red alert had awakened the others. The others being Rodimus prime and Hound both was happy to see me not as happy as Starlex though she had started crying tears of joy. When she calmed down a bit I asked Red alert if he knew a way to turn me back to a Cybertronian.

"There might be one way but it will be dangerous maybe fatal for you Rooky." He said." I want to try" I said. Red sighted and said "we found your stasis pod drifting in space and if you enter it and go in to a ten minute stasis lock you might turn back into a cybertronian" "ok but" I said as if I didn't know the answer already. "You might die. " Rodimus said tacking the words out of Red alerts Mouth. "I still want to try" I said Starlex Yelled" BUT YOU CAN DIE IF YOU DO IT!" "And I don't want to lose you again" she said. "But I have to try" I said. Jumping to Red alerts hand as he walked to my stasis pod with me and put me inside the others gathered around it and watched as he closed it and put me in stasis ten minutes later the pod opened and I fell out starlex saw this and ran towards me but I yelled "STAY BACK STAR." As I was on the floor on my hands end knees shaking as something was happening to me.


	3. From a new perspective

From a new perspective.

This is going to be an interesting chapter in deed but you will have to decide that yourself.

"STAY BACK STARLEX" I yelled as I was curling up into a fetus position covering my head whit my hands as if I was protecting it from harm. I was shaking like crazy breathing getting heavier whit each breath taken as I started growing rapidly, shocking starlex in the proses as she saw my transformation from human as I grew, doors appeared on my back, wheels on my arms and legs and various panels from an obvious car mode as well as the inner mechanics of my cybertronian body when the transformation was complete I was on all fore again and this time I just said "Starlex I love" before I collapsed onto the floor whit an audible clanging noise from metal hitting metal when the others came running Starlex was sitting by my side trying to wake me up. So Rodimus asked" Is he?" "Dead? No he is just exhausted" Red alert said with a smile on his face plate happy that the procedure had worked. As they were talking I was waking up starlex had joined them in the conversation so I got up and before they noticed I asked "so who are we talking about?" Making everybody jump since they were not prepared for me to say anything and before I had time to react myself Starlex was around my neck hugging me. She was so happy to see that I was alive, though I had yet to reach my full power I could at least walk and move about.

It was getting late so I asked Rodimus for help and he asked "what do you need help with?" "I need to clean out the apartment I used to live in and get something's down to my¨ parents¨" I said. "Ok I'll ask Red alert to help you out with that but we have to leave soon" He said and with that I left him alone to go and get a vehicle mode that was earth based. After a long time of packing using holograms (believe me it is harder than you think) I loaded up and was on my way to the ones that rented me the apartment to leave the key. Then of to my "parents" home to drop some stuff of and within 24 hours I was done, so when I got back to the ship I found Rodimus Prime on video phone call with Optimus Prime. Optimus had noticed me walking by and asked Rodimus "Who was that?" Rodimus who had taken note of how my spark was instantly called for me on his comlink. "Yes?" I said "Rooky pleas come to the communications room." Rodimus said. "Of Corse" I said as I walked right back in to view for Optimus then I walked up to Rodimus and said "you called?" "Yes Rooky meet Optimus Prime" Rodimus said. "This is Iron hides brother Rooky" Rodimus said to Optimus. "It's an honor to talk to you sir." I said. "No the honor is mine I have not seen you since your brother sent you of cybertron and my daughter could never forgive him for it." Optimus said. "Your daughter Optimus?" I said. "Why Starlex of course" Optimus said. "Hi dad" Starlex said as she walked in. "Of course now I see the similarities" Rodimus thought to himself. "Star I want to talk with you alone in my quarters after this" I whispered. "Ok" She said as she left with a glee. Then I turned to Rodimus and said that I had something's to take care of and he dismissed me and I turned to Optimus "sir" I said and left for my quarters. Optimus talked with Rodimus for a while longer and as I entered my quarters I saw Star sitting on my bed, I had a seat beside her and said "What did Optimus mean with the fact that you never forgave Iron hide for sending me of cybertron?" "Well" she started "the war had just started and I was afraid that I never would see you again ether from me getting offlined, you getting offlined or that we would never find you again." She said. "But you have forgiven him now?" I asked. "No she has not." Came Iron hides voice from the door I sighted. "What do a bot have to do to get some time alone with his femme around here." Starlex giggled Iron Hide looked at me and said "switch crew?" Starlex now glared at Hide luckily for Iron hide Rodimus just stepped in and said. "Both of you are being re-assigned to team prime here on earth "while looking at me and Starlex he then continued. "Agent Fowler will escort you personally." "Why?" I said questioning. "Because you both need to know were the entrances are." Rodimus answered. "So ready to go." I hear a man say. "Agent fowler I assume, and who is the girl?" I said. Fowler turns around to find that Miko have followed him. "MIKO!" he scolded as I sighted and transformed. "Get in I will drive." I said Starlex was just giggling as she walked out to get ready for lift of.


	4. The transport

Transport to U.S.A.!

Authors note: There will be only one chapter tomorrow two if I am lucky any how here we go.

As I speed of to the airport to get shipped to the U.S.A Miko asked me a lot of questions weary fast and I felt like I was playing a round of twenty questions in twenty seconds with her. "So tell us about yourself" Fowler said getting Miko to be quiet I sighted and said. "There is not much to talk about." "Come on there has to be something?" Miko asked. "Well…. I used to be human like you two at least I was human for twenty years. And two days ago that all changed as I got reunited with my brother Iron Hide. I then got to learn of my life before human and a way to be returned to a cybertronian." I said. "Hold your horses ... you mean to tell me that YOU were human?" Agent Fowler asked. "Yes I was for twenty years." I said. "What did it feel like to turn back in to a cybertronian? Did it hurt?" Miko said. "It was excruciatingly pain full and exhausting." I said. "But I learned a few tricks during the process." I said. "Like what?" Fowler asked. "Have there been any decepticon or m.e.c.h units on our tail since we left?" I asked. "No" Fowler said. "Why is that?" Miko asked. "They can't track my spark so the cons can't track me in vehicular form and mech are having a hard time whit the traffic jams right now but I know how to slip and slide trough." I said. "Oh yeah! How?" Fowler asked.

With that I switched in to my fore wheel drive and went of road the rest of the way to the airport. When we arrived at the airport we were guided by soldiers to a hangar where a large airplane was parked as the hangar doors closed Miko and Agent Fowler got out of me and I transformed only to be greeted by the bot himself Optimus Prime. Starlex had just landed and was towed over to the hangar were me and Optimus were talking about the transport. When Starlex was rolled in I glanced at the doors as they shut behind her letting her transform. "DADDY!" She yelled running up to Optimus throwing herself on him hugging him I just shrugged looking at Optimus. "How to we do with Star?" I asked him. "I have taught about it and decided the she will fly to U.S.A. accompanied by Agent Fowler." Optimus said before he saw Miko. "How is your energon level?" he asked me sighing. "30 percent." I answered him. "Then you'll need to re fuel before we land." Optimus said.

"We need to leave now." Came Fowlers voice. "Of course let's go Rooky." Optimus said. "MIKO" I said snapping her out of her trance. "What?" she asked. "Let's go." I said. "Ok." She said as she ran up to the air plane and up the ramp. I just surged and walked in to the plane having a seat on the floor as Optimus walked in. "Okay we are on board." He said over his coms to the pilot of the plane. "Ok then I'll close the back door." Came a voice thru the speakers of the plane. The back door closed and we were towed out of the hangar on to the strip where we were supposed to take off. As the plane started to move down the strip I asked Optimus if we had any energon on the plane he smiled and asked them to bring three energon cubes and two minutes later I was sipping on a cube of energon and WOW did it taste good, I never remembered any energon this good from back on cybertron. I don't know why but this energon was the tastiest thing I have had in some time. After the energon me and Optimus talked about the rules around the base and about the fact that I have to keep a low profile no mater were I go that was when I got a call on my com link it was not a frequency I remembered but I answered any way. But I asked Optimus to listen in on the call witch he did and he was stunned by the end of the call." You know him?" Optimus asked me. "Yes I do know him we are old friends we were in the same school before the war but he did not have that frequency back then." I said. "This was unexpected." Optimus said. "What is?" I asked. "First you are found by Rodimus and his crew secondly you are an old friend to the decepticon communications specialist." Optimus said. "Yeah and I know that might seem bad. But HE is really a good guy." I said. The rest of the flight was a quiet one but it gave me time to think about all that had happened in the last 48 hours and the conversation I just had with Optimus.

Author's notes: well it is hard to produce two chapters a day for five days but hopefully this story will have ten chapters by the end of the weekend.


	5. Time to meet tema Prime! (part one)

Time to meet team Prime! (Part 1)

Authors notes I am sorry there was has not been a chapter in two days but I have had it hard to wright something so now I will try to have a longer chapter.

"Dude what are you doing?" "What? It is not like I have not done this before." "Yeah! But what if you get a shock what will happen to you?" "Two minutes till landing Optimus." The speaker said yanking me out of recharge cycle and dream. "Uh my acing processor." I said in a mumble Optimus noticed it and asked if I was ok. "I'll manage." I said. Optimus nodded and said. "get ready we will land soon." One minute later we were on the ground being towed to a hangar for unloading. When we were done me and Optimus transformed and Miko climbed in to me I activated my holographic driver and had him take a solid grip on my steering wheel, Miko noticed. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked me I let my hologram look at her with a questioning look on his face. "The hard grip on the steering wheel." She pointed out. "Oh I don't know why I am this nervous." I said. "Now then time to drive." Came Optimus voice. "Ok!" I said and started driving. It was a 4 hour drive from the airport to autobot headquarters but it was a calm 4 hour drive noting happened witch pleased Optimus.

As we came in to Jasper Nevada I was pretty tired down right exhausted but I kept on driving following Optimus. He had noticed that I had slowed down. "Are you okay Rooky?" Optimus asked. "Yes just a bit tired." I said. "Don't worry it is not much longer to drive but we are going or road now so you should probably use your 4 wheel drive." Optimus said, so I turned on my 4 wheel drive and followed Optimus of the main road. As we came closer to the old military base I had cloaked my spark signature just to mess with the Ratchet. We rolled in to the main room of the base Ratchet turned to face us as Optimus Transformed Miko stepped out of me and I let my hologram step out. "Wait weren't you supposed to escort Iron hides brother here?" Ratchet said. "And I did." Optimus said pointing at my hologram. "But he is just human!" Ratchet exclaimed. I just started laughing Ratchet just looked at me with a mad expression on his face. "WHAT? Don't tell me you fell for that." I said not moving my lips Ratchet was now scared but when he saw my hologram filcher a little he stepped back and I transformed but I did not stand up for long because of how drained my systems was I fell to my knees and was barely caught by Jack I had already passed out Ratchet told Jack to bring me to the med-bay.

About 4 hours later I wake up in the med-bay with Starlex by the side of the berth she looked like she had been crying herself to sleep then I noticed Ratchet walk in "Hi." I said getting his attention he smiled and said. "Good to see that you are awake." "Yeah! Cough what happened?" I said. "Well you passed out on the floor of the main room in the base." Ratchet explained. "Ok why did I pass out?" I asked. "Energon depletion." Ratchet stated I just looked at him and then surged and laid back down going in to re charge. After about five hour of re charging I jolted out of my re charge only to find myself still in the med bay I checked my energon levels.

"35%? I need some energon." I said to myself looking around I saw an energon cube right next to my berth I scanned it just to see that it was ok energon and it was so I took a sip of it and then I heard something move in the dark. "Ratchet is that you?" I asked…no answer. "Optimus?" I asked still no answer. "Starlex?" Nothing. Nothing at all so I continued my energon. When I had finished the energon I went back in to re charge and slept till morning.

When I woke up the next day Ratchet was in the med bay muttering something about me just being other loose cannon. "I can hear you u know." I said startling Ratchet making him turn around facing me I looked at him with sorrow in my optics. "Don't judge me until you know me. And for the record I have not been fitted with weapons as of yet." I said. "Sorry I did not mean to hurt you Rooky I had forgotten that you are still a really young bot." Ratchet said. We continued to talk and he told me about how cybertron was before the war and what they used to do to relax a bit after a hard day of work. I was just listening with an enthusiasm he had not seen in a bot my age in some time.

Authors note: Well this is the end of this part and sorry for deceiving you all but the next coming chapters are just going to be me getting to know the for my oc new crew so yeah no hating and such but pleas revive the chapter and story this far it will help me improve the overall story and later chapters.


	6. Time to meet team Prime! (part two)

Time to meet team prime! (Part 2)

Authors note: Sorry for not posting anything for a while but here is the next chapter.

After the talk I had with Ratchet I asked him if I may leave the med-bay. "Of course, just take it slow and don't overdo anything." He said. "Ok I won't." I said with a smile as I walked out of the med-bay. I then proceeded to walk to the main room of the base were I thought I heard voices coming from. When I got out to the main room Optimus was talking to for bots one mostly green, one mostly blue, one mostly yellow and one mostly white and blue. As I walked in I cleared my throat getting the other bots attention. "Ah you are awake good." Optimus said. "So who do we have here?" The white and blue colored bot named Smokescreen asked. "The name is Rooky. I am Iron hides Baby brother." I said. "Did someone say Iron hide?" A primarily white bot asked. "Yes as a matter of fact I did." I said calmly looking at the white bot as he walked up to us. "Why do you ask?" I asked. "Because I used to serve under his command. Also he is a great friend of mine." He said. "Oh yeah! Wheeljack is it?" I asked Wheeljack just nods. Optimus was just about to say something when the alarm went off. "Cons?" I asked. "NO M.E.C.H." Ratchet yelled over the alarm. "Ready for some action?" Wheeljack asked me punching me gently on the shoulder. "No I am to stay at base doctor's orders." I said bluntly Wheeljack looked at me and said. "You don't look like a bot that follows orders that well." "Well maybe I do maybe I don't but I don't feel that well yet so I will be staying back none the less." I said. "Okay." Wheeljack surged running thru the ground bridge.

I looked over to the human aria and sighted then called Optimus com. "Optimus here." He said over blaster fire. "Rooky here I believe Miko is with you." I said. I heard a sigh and some mumbling from the other side of the line and then Optimus said. "Ok I'll find her and I'll talk to Ratchet about sending you to pick her up." "Ok!" I said and while waiting I asked if someone could give me a tour of the base Jack put his hand up and said. "I can do it." "Okay then where do we start?" I asked him as he started walking down one of the corridors in the base. After about one half hour we were done with the tour of the base and back at the main room of the base. "I was just about to call you on your com when you entered." Ratchet said.

"How come?" I asked. "Transform you are going to pick up Miko." He said I just smiled and did as he had said and transformed he upend the ground bridge and I speed thru it and when I came out on the outer side I saw m.e.c.h fighting the auto bots I power slided in to three or for of m.e.c.h's own transformers making them fall and right after doing a 360 spin just to get some cover as Optimus came and put Miko in the passenger set of me. "Stand back." I said to Optimus as I upend my trunk and dropped a lot of grenades on to the ground as I speed of in to the ground bridge every one of the grenades getting triggered as they hit the ground as the dust settled m.e.c.h saw the auto bots run for cover as the grenades would explode any second now. M.e.c.h on the other hand did not know of the grenades so they ran right over them as they exploded in their faces killing most of their remaining forces making them retreat. Once the dust had settled yet again the auto bots was getting out of cover just to see the devastation of my grenade drop off there where body's and parts every were. When they then came back I was greeted by Smokescreen who preceded hanging out with me for the rest of the evening just to get to know me we talked about his time protecting Alfa Trion and my time as human not to mention how we both ended up on earth. We did this while we were sparing just to get me in to shape so Smoke taught me some tricks that he had learned while in boot camp and I told him how I masked my spark signature which means when I am in car mode I truly am a robot in disguise.

But most importantly we got to know each other and became friends. Also I got some time with Starlex later in the evening just to get our relationship back on track and so that I would remember more of her and so that she could see the ways my time on earth had changed me. There were no big changes tough so she did not mind.

Authors note: well this chapter is a little like the episode: new recruits. In the fact that I get toured around the base by jack but it kind of changes as we go through but what do I do? Any how I will try to post two chapters a week from today on this story I think I can make that. So that's all for now look for another chapter in the next few days and remember to revive, follow and favorite.


	7. Time to meet team Prime! (part three)

Time to meet team Prime! (Part 3)

A.N: yeah so now we have gone and gotten to know smoke but who should we talk to next? Hmmmm…. Aha I know!

It was Saturday morning and I was still recovering from the energon depletion but I was functioning none the less. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise witch made me fall of the berth Bulkhead who was just passing my quarters heard a loud clanging noise and a few curses before my door opened and I stud in the door way. "What?" I asked bulk did not say anything he just stepped aside letting me out of my quarters. "Thanks! And did you hear the crash?" I said bulk just nodded. "Oh ok." I said with a smile and headed for the energon storage room to get me self a cube just to refill my energon obviously.

When I got to the energon storage the doors were already open. "That's strange these doors are supposed to be closed and locked." I thought as I walked in to the room. I got my energon cube and was about to exit the room when I heard something in the back left of the room using the side view mirror that ended up on my shoulders to see what made the sound. When I found the source of the noise I smirked and said. "Get a room you two." I heard a gasp from the two and laughed so hard wile exiting the room and locking after me. (The doors are lockable both ways.) I then turned my steps back towards my quarters.

When I reached my quarters Miko and Raf turned the corner in the other end of the corridor. "There he is!" Miko almost shouted running up to me. I saw that Raf was having a hard time to keep up with her. "Hi! Miko who is your friend?" I asked looking at the two humans. "This is Raf he wanted to meet you." Miko said while pushing Raf towards me.

I put my hand on the floor for the two humans to climb on to. Then I walked in to my quarters caring them in my right hand and the energon cube in my left I put the cube and humans on my desk and then took a seat on the giant chair that stud in the room. As I reached for my energon cube Raf asked me how I got to earth at first I was startled at first but then I remembered that of the humans only Miko and agent Fowler knew the true story. "Where should I begin? I asked looking at Raf. "Why not with why you are here on earth." Raf said at that I sighted. "Ok then. It all started about a hundred years ago me and Starlex was playing a game when my brother came and told me to follow him so I did. I trusted him with my life. I asked what we were going to do because we had walked to the long distance escape pods." I said. As I continued my memories came back to me.

**Flashback.**

"Ironhide what are we going to do?" I said to my brother a bit worried. "We are going to play another game that is called long distance hide and seek." Ironhide said with a weak smile. "You hide first." He said right after so I climbed in to my pod witch was way too big for me at the time. "Don't leave the pod if you wake up." He said after wards. And then he closed the pod and launched it in to space Starlex saw it and ran to the hole were the pod was supposed to be and tried to get to it but iron hide stopped her and just shook his head at her. "I will never forgive you for this Ironhide!" She yelled running back to her father.

**End of flashback.**

I was still sipping on my energon cube when Raf said. "Okay that explain how you got of cybertron but not how you came to earth." "I am getting to that don't worry." I said with a small smile on my faceplate. "Since it was a long distance pod I don't remember much of the journey here since I was in stasis. Anyway twenty years ago my pod crashed on this planet and a young couple found it. Martin Ek and Katrina Dahlgren were their names and when they approached the pod it opened and they looked inside and saw me laying there so Katrina lifted me up and out of the pod Martin put one of his hands on my fore head. They felt a small sting and then there was a bright light that enveloped me when they could see again the pod was gone and I had chanced I looked exactly like a human now even with a human digestive system." I said followed by. "Eeeeeeeewwww grouse." Coming from Miko. "Sorry I will keep that to myself in the future." I said while Miko nodded. "Anyway where was I?... Oh yeah Katrina and Martin took me in as their own son and taught me how to survive on earth and had me going to school as well as get me my first job even though I got fired after two months it was a fun experience. This job was a year ago when I got to know who I was I were back in school this time in the middle of Sweden and I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen to that place." I said as I finished my energon. "Have you come in contact with energon as a human?" Raf asked me. "Yes a few times." I answered. "Were?" Raf asked. "At that school." I said as reality struck me. I then ran out of my quarters and taped the coordinates for the school and opened the ground bridge transformed and speed thru without Ratchet managing to close it before I did. When I got to the school I parked in the parking lot in front of school and let my holoform step out of my car mode everyone that was there knew me and they knew I did not have a car but now was not the time to dwell on that I went to the principal and asked to get access to the basement of the building when he had asked why I said it's a matter of security for the school he then gave me the keys and asked. "Who sent you Optimus?" I was shocked by his question and answered. "No I came by my own free will because I believe this school is in danger." The principal just nodded as I left for the basement with a flashlight I found the energon quickly but then I heard somebody say. "Nice rims 24 inches? You are real heavy duty so is my friend here!" I instantly recognized the voice it was Knockout and he had Breakdown with him. I dissolved my holoform and saw that breakdown was aiming his rocket launcher at me I transformed and caught the rocket turning it to face him and then I let it fly hitting him in the grill. Knockout was no were to be seen so I called Optimus for backup but I was cut short screaming in pain as an energon staff jabbed me in the back. "Well I think you are coming with us back to the nemesis." Knockout said with a grin but that grin turned to horror when he saw that my fingers were still keeping my comlink open for talk I just started to chuckle as I rose from the ground were I had fallen. "Did you really think that I would not be prepared for the energon staff? Really I am one of the few that can drink hi rated energon and not get wasted, so do you really think that your energon staff is going to keep me on the ground for long?" I said with a grin on my face. Scaring Knockout as he backed away from me not being able to believe what he was seeing so he transformed but before he could drive away I punched thru the hood of his car mode and pulled the battery out making him stall. When the others arrived I said that holoforms would be a good way to get the energon in the school basement the principal came out and greeted Optimus and I said. "I take it you two have met before." Optimus nodded and I walked away to make a privet call with the two cons. I called Soundwave and asked him to open a ground bridge to the nemesis witch he did and when the portal came to in front of me I threw Knockout thru with his battery and I kicked Breakdown thru making them both crash in to the wall as the bridge closed I walked up to Optimus and I saw Henrik a friend of mine walk up to the principal Optimus did not give me a lecture witch surprised me but instead he congratulated me for a mission well done. "Thank you." I said then I transformed so that the others could load the energon up as Optimus called Ratchet for a ground bridge. I was first to leave carrying all that energon and to get cheeked over by Ratchet just to see so that I did not sustain any major damage from the fight to day, also I was in the need of some serious resting to recharge from this one.

**A/N well that is it for this chapter I know it was a long one but I needed to get thru the talking and get some action in to it so what do you think did I succeed or not I would love to know. Any way follow, favorite, revive and all that and I will see you all later.**


	8. Time to meet team Prime! (part 4)

Time to meet team Prime! (Part 4)

**A/N: well, well what do you know new week new chapters? And we will see if this gets going soon and if we get some more action.**

"What are you doing Prime?" – "Something thing I should have done long ago!" – "NO!"

The sound of the alarm woke me up from the dream and again this day I fell of my berth only to fall to the floor and throw curses around this time though there was a knock on the door and a question. "Are you ok in there?" "The door is open." I said and in walked Bulkhead and helped me up when he saw that I was sitting on the floor rubbing my helm in pain. "Thanks." I said to Bulk. "No problem." He said while looking around my quarters. "Not the most interesting thing my room but it gets the job done." I said half proud of myself Bulkhead just nodded in response. "Why are you still at base Bulk I thought that everyone was going on a mission now?" I asked. "Not everyone you me and the kids are still here. Come let's get some energon and let's get to know each other better." He said to that I just nodded and started to walk slowly since I had a problem Ratchet still could not get to grips with my systems were working fine, no leaks and no damages to speak of so just to keep me fit for fight so to say I always got double rations and it was also the number one reason I had yet to be weponized here on earth.

Any way I was talking to the kids and bulk when there was a call on the base coms I answered and it was Fowler he asked for a ground bridge to base. "Why?" I asked. He said that he had a girl looking for her father Ratchet. I was shocked and asked Raf to look on their current location. "There done." Raf said and I activated the ground bridge then Fowler towed the girls car in to base and I deactivated the ground bridge when the girl stepped out of Fowlers car I instantly scanned her with my optics and found many similarities between her and Ratchet.

As the day proceeded I showed the girl that had introduced herself as May around base when we came back to the main room Optimus called for a ground bridge I asked May to step up on to my hand and she obliged as I told to Bulk and Raf to activate the ground bridge so Raf locked on to the others and Bulkhead activated the bridge and in walks Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen but Optimus and Ratchet are no were to be seen until I spot the medic in the arms of Optimus and Ratchet is barley online I was holding the hand with May on it behind my back but now I could not do it as I unknowingly took the hand out so that she could see her father I had put my other hand over my mouth holding a gasp in Optimus saw the crying girl in my hand and told me to flow him and to bring her with me Optimus was stern this time.

I was looking on the floor the entire time when we walked to the med-bay and when Optimus had put his friend on one of the berths he turned to me and May as I put her down on the berth next to Ratchets and both of us looked down onto the floor. "Rooky what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked sternly as he looked at May. "I...I don't…... I don't know where to begin Optimus." I answered still looking at the floor. "Why not from the beginning?" Optimus said not as stern this time. "o…ok well me and Bulkhead were talking with the kids and were getting to know each other when agent Fowler called and asked for a ground bridge when I asked why he said that he was talking to a girl clamming to be Ratchets daughter, even though I was shocked I asked Raf to look on to them witch he did I then activated the ground bridge and Fowler drove in towing another car. And when the girl got out of the car I instantly scanned her for trackers and records and while I did not find any tracers I found well look for yourself." I said and sent Optimus the files that I found on the girl. "BY THE ALLSPARK!" Optimus roared waking Ratchet up the medic slowly got up in to a sitting position looking at Optimus and then at me and May. When he saw May he whispered. "_May is that you?"_ "Yes father it is me." Optimus gave Ratchet a questioning look witch did not surprise the medic. "Later Optimus right now I want to spend some time with my daughter and catch up with her." Ratchet said as I put my hand next to her so that she could climb on and then I ferried her over to Ratchet. After said ferrying I left the room and Optimus followed me out I preceded by walking to my quarters to rest a little and think things over and while I was laid there on my berth thinking I slowly drifted in to recharge and started to dream that same dream again.

**A/N: what could I be dreaming about hmmmm well we will see in due time but till then revive, follow, favorite and all that and I will see you later this week.**


	9. Time to meet team Prime! (part five)

Time to meet team Prime! (Part 5)

**A/N: Well I did notice a small fault in the latest chapter that fault will be fixed hopefully before this chapter goes up but if not don't worry it was not really of significant and I think you all can guess what Ratchet answered for. **

"**Why did I not see this before?" – "I don't know but I think this was one of your worst ideas yet Megatron." – "Oh shut up Starscream or you will join him!" "Waaaaah! Huh? Not a gain this dream is getting un bearable." I muttered for myself this time not falling down on to the floor from being startled as I sat up I noticed that my energon was much lover then normally after recharge I noted the dream in my dream journal and headed for the energon storage. When I got my energon I walked in to the main room to find Ratchet standing by the space bridge controls closing the space bridge with a sigh. "I take it the others have left for another mission?" I asked looking at the portal frame Ratchet turned to me and said. "Indeed they have but I am more worried about you right now Rooky." He said as he picked up one of his many scanning tools and started to walk towards me. "How are you feeling to day Rooky and don't lie to me!" He said as he started his scanner and started to scan me. I sighted and said. "Not too well actually that damn dream is draining me every night and it worries me that if it continues the way that it has during these few days that I might go offline while in recharge. That scares me." "I can understand that." Ratchet said with worry in his voice. **

"**And what are you two talking about?" came a sleepy voice. Both me and Ratchet looked towards the owner of the voice and said. "'Good morning." In a chorus as we saw that it was May that had woken up she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she was already dressed for a day in school. "Can you drive her to school Rooky?" Ratchet asked me I looked at him shrugged and said. "Sure I can if I have your permission that is." To that Ratchet nodded so I transformed and she grabbed her bag and climbed in to the passenger side seat I started my holoform and leant out and said. "My dream journal is in its usual spot." Ratchet just waved dismissively and I drove off. "What was that about?" May asked when we had exited the base. "Hmmm? Oh Yeah that eeeehm I have had a bad dream for the last for days and it have been draining my energon while I have been recharging and today it was worse than normal and I am afraid that it might kill me if it continues like this." I answered having my holoform look at her briefly.**

**The rest of the drive was quiet and unevent full. Until I rolled up next to Vince car at a red light he rolled down his window and asked if I wanted to race with my scrap heap of a car I could not resist making him really mad so I asked May to play along and when she nodded I rolled my window down and said. "I don't know what do you think honey?" Turning towards May she giggled and said. "But Rooky what would Jack say if he knew that you raced Vince?" I saw how Vince eye twitched. "Hmmm yeah you are right he is not worth it." I said and drove off when the light turned green. About ten to fifteen minutes later we rolled up at jasper high I parked next to bulkhead laughing my rear bumper off while May got out Arcee asked what was so funny Bumblebee and Bulkhead also wanted to know so I sent them the conversation that May and I had with Vince Ten minutes ago.**

**And soon all four of us was laughing I soon fell quiet as I saw Vince Roll up next to me on my right the bell had yet to ring and what he did next he should not have done every body heard the screeching noise of a key going thru the paint job of my car mode I inspected the damage thru the side view mirror and I saw that Vince was ripping my driver side with his key so I started my holoform and then when he was in front of the door I slammed the door open hitting him and making him fall to the ground. Jack saw this and just motioned that I had two minutes before the clock would ring. I just nodded to show that I had seen the warning. After that I got out of the car and inspected the damage I turned when I heard a gasp coming from behind me I saw that it was Vince so I grabbed him by the arm and said. "You are going to fix this damage and I am going to follow you till you do. Is that clear." Vince just nodded then I heard the clock ring so with Vince still in a vice grip I pulled him to the principal's office and asked to get to speak with the principal about the young man's behavior. The secretary nodded and said that I could go in I thanked her and walked in and the principal asked what he could do for me. "Well." I started. "You can start with giving this young man a detonation because he has some serious anger issues." I said pretty much throwing Vince in to one of the chairs in the office. "Sorry but whom are you exactly?" The Principal asked. "My bad I am Rooky May's adoptive father." I said stretching a hand out for the principal witch he took with great respect. "So what did Vince do this time?" He asked as Vince was just catching his breath. "He scratched the paint job of my car." I said calmly. "Well we can't have that now can we?" The principal asked looking at Vince. "I have talked to Vince about compensation for the damage so you just make sure he doesn't leave the school ground and we will be fine." I said the principal nodded at that and I bid them god day and left the office and walked to the parking lot to rest.**

**When the day was over I asked May to go with Bulkhead back home and tell Ratchet and Optimus that I will be late when Vince came out I told him to get in leaning over to open the door he got in and closed the door and I backed out and drove off to an abandoned mechanic shop that I knew about I opened the doors to the garage remotely and drove in then I said what shelf and cabinet the stuff were at and he went and got them and then got to work when he was done I got out and inspected and it was good enough for me so I drove him back to his car and left him there. When I got back to base Ratchet wanted me to go to the med-bay to get a more accurate scan of my dream memory so I complied and went there right away.**

**The time in the med-bay flew past and I went in to recharge there so Ratchet could see what was draining me during the nights.**

**A/N: Now now we might get more information of my dreams in the next chapter and if we do then oh goody. But till then revive, fave, follow and all that until next tim I will see you all later.**


	10. Time to meet team Prime! (Part six)

Time to meet team Prime! (part Six)

**A/N Well I guess that it is time to get to know what is draining me of energon at last and maybe get to know Arcee and Jack a little better.**

"MEGATRON!" – "Optimus the time has finally come for you to meet your fate and fall by my hand." – "What have you done with them Megatron?" – "Why I destroyed them of course and you cannot do anything to stop me from destroying you ether Optimus!" – "_That is where you are wrong Megatron or have you forgotten about the prophesy about me!"_ – "Rooky! What are you doing?" – "_I am sorry Optimus But I have to do this myself this is my fight and you are not to interfere!" _– "Megatron just so that you know this was never one of your better ideas." – "Shut up Starscream or I will throw you down to him and let him tear you apart!" – "_Face me Megatron I am your opponent this time or are you yellow?"_ – "I am NOT yellow Rooky and now I will make you eat those words." – "_I would like to see you try! Optimus get the others out of here NOW!"_ – "Ok Rooky I just hope that you won't need any backup."

"Gasp, not again!" I said putting one hand on my helm. "Ratchet? Any success deducing what drains me during recharge?" I asked looking at Ratchet who was currently looking at one of the monitors that I was hooked up to. "Well it has to be your quarters itself cause now you have a normal energon lose from recharge so we have to go through your quarters and see what could drain you how ever I did get that dream of yours out in one piece so that we can look at it if you want." Ratchet said looking at me with a smile. "Maybe later Ratchet I want to know what drains me every night first." I said getting up and started to walk to my quarters ones I reached it Ratchet took me in my arm and said that I can't enter the room. "Why not? It is my room after all." I said with a suspicious look at Ratchet and just as Ratchet was going to answer me Smokescreen came out with something in his hand.

Whatever it was it was squirming around trying to get out of his tight hold. "This is the culprit that has been draining Rooky." He said crushing the….. Whatever it was as he said it. Ratchet got a bucket and held it up for Smokescreen to throw the thing in then Ratchet let go of my arm and left for his lab. "Rooky report to weapon storage beta." Came Optimus voice from my comlink so I said see ya to Smoke and left for said weapon storage.

When I came up to the storage Optimus voice could be heard from inside. "The door is open Rooky." So I just walked in and saw Optimus holding a crate witch he tossed to me. I caught it in and put it down then another crate was flying towards me and I barely caught that one but I put it down next to the first one and saw Optimus walk with a third crate towards me and when he reached me he out the crate down between us and asked me to open the crates and receive my weapons. I decided to start with the box he threw at me first and found two shotguns in the crate as well as ammunition, in the second crate there was a sword and shield and so turning to Optimus and the third crate I carefully opened it and found a sniper rifle witch I picked up and looked on for a long time before saying. "Why these weapons Optimus?" – "I have seen something within you Rooky that many transformers can never learn or develop and that is something I cannot describe but only show you through these weapons. Why is there something wrong with them?" Optimus said and I just looked at him turned the sniper rifle and pointed to an engraving witch should not be on the rifle from the get go the engraving says "To Rooky when the time is right from Novarun and Pistonrammer." I started to sob and Optimus noticed that and said. "They were..." – "My and Ironhides parents' yes they were." I said as tears started to flow down my face.

"Where did you find this Optimus?" I asked looking at him while sobbing. "I… I go… I got it from them to give to you when you were ready for it." Optimus said managing a week smile I put the rifle down and hugged him while crying because now I knew that they were dead. Now an hour later we got out me carrying the weapons that I got and Optimus carrying some tools that Ratchet needed also I was carrying enough ammo to take down an army of decepticons and then some.

And when we got out to the main room of the base Arcee and Jack greeted us and then the alarm went off and Optimus sent me Arcee and Jack to recon the aria and if necessary take out some of the enemy to help the autobots so I transformed and so did Arcee when the ground bridge opened we drove through and got away from one another and started the recon mission I found a good spot to look from so I took my rifle and started to aim to look around and saw Arcee in cover and about to make a move but I also saw that two cons were getting closer to her and Jack so I aimed at the cons heads and pulled the trigger and hit their heads with one bullet. None of the other cons got startled but soon after I made my shot Arcee called my com and asked what I did. "I just saved both your and Jacks life's from two cons." I said a little annoyed Arcee looked at Jack then over the cover and saw that the two now dead cons in deed were on their way to discover them.

"Ok nice shot but where are you?" She asked looking around for me. "I am on the top of the cliff on the other side of the mine you will see my scopes reflection as I move." I said while looking through the scoop and then Arcee heard SCRAP in her comlink and then when she looked up she saw that I was wrestling with a con of my own said con was trying to rip the rifle out of my hands but I was stronger and soon I was all over the con and crushed him and said over the coms. "Scrap this I'll take them head on from now." – "Rooky don't we will need backup." Arcee said looking at the point where I ones was. "You call I am going in." I said and jumped down in to the sea of cons. When the others came through the bridge I finished the last one of the con warriors and two minutes after he went to the ground I collapsed myself.

Ratchet was by my side in no time at all and cheeked me over for any damages. "I am okay." I said trying to get back up Ratchet just shook his head and looked at Optimus and said. "I need to get him back to base now so that I can get his energon levels under control." Optimus nodded and called base. "Raf we need a ground bridge." – "Ground bridge coming up Optimus." Raf said and less than a minute later the green vortex was up and swirling Ratchet got me up and supported me as he walked through the vortex. I had passed out by the time the vortex came.

When I woke up again the clock was about to hit 18:00 in the evening and I had an energon drop in my arm to stabilize me I guessed. "What you did was reckless and dumb you know." Came a voice I just rolled my optics on the comment. "It was not like I had a choice the cons knew where I were and I did what I had to do to keep Arcee and Jack from harm and I thought that reckless and dumb was good qualities for a wrecker. But I might not be wrecker material." I said calmly. "Well they are but neither me nor your mother wanted you to become a wrecker." The voice said sadly.

I just gasped. "How did you know my mother?" – "Well I am the one you and Ironhide came to call father after you were born, however neither I nor me mate are in this life any more so my time here is limited so I wanted to see what my youngest son had grown up to become." The voice said I was still shocked but said. "So you are talking to me from the other side?" – "Yes I am son and I can see that you have received your gift from us passed down from Optimus." The voice of my father said. "You are talking about the rifle?" I asked quickly and pulled it in to view.

"Indeed I am and I can see that you have already used it ones." The voice said. "Yes I have. It was supposed to be a recognizance mission but ended up with me destroying every con warrior that was present and that is why I am here now." I said sheepishly and awaited a schooling but it never came. "Father?" I asked but no one answered. "I guess that his time is up for this time." I thought and sat up only to see Ratchet walk in with some new bags of energon to hook me up to. "Hello!" I said making the medic jump I could not keep from chuckling a little.

"By the all spark Rooky don't scare me like that. … ROOKY! You are awake!" Ratchet almost screamed but he quickly got his excitement under control. "Yeah it appears that I am but you don't have to bust my audio receptors for that." I said having one optic closed while holding my hands over what would be my ears. "Sorry." Ratchet said quietly and switched the energon transfusion before leaving. "Ratchet would you mind sending Arcee and Jack in here I want to speak with them." I said just as Ratchet was about to exit the door he just nodded in response.

Five minutes later Arcee and Jack came in and we spoke for a bit before Arcee was called for a mission and they had to leave. I just sat silently and alone for a few minutes before I put two fingers on my com and called Starlex.

Starlex was thrilled to hear my voice again and talked with me over the comlink for a while she happened to be out on patrol and could not come back just yet.

After about twenty minutes I woke up again now my internal watch said 00:00 so midnight I realized that I had fallen in to recharge after the call that I had made to Starlex. I checked my energon levels and my internal systems and my energon was at a hundred percent and my systems worked as they should I looked at the bag that was still attached to me and saw that it was empty so I pulled the needle out of my arm and left the med-bay.

Since I had not been hooked to a spark monitor since I scared Ratchet I did not have to take that of so first just to get back in the grove with my body I walked around in the base aimlessly just enjoying the silent that was at least until I heard someone else walk out of there quarters I realized that the outer bot was walking in my direction so what do I do? I then saw that there was I hole in the roof jumping up I got in to the hole surprised in how much room there was in there then I saw who was up at this hour it was Optimus I knew that my spark signal dampener was doing its job but I also knew that Optimus knew that I was up because he is a Prime so he just knows those sort of things.

He stepped passed the hole in the roof and then called my com asking me to join him when he heard the gasp coming from the roof he turned around and looked up at the hole that I was hiding in and said that I had given my position away. I sighted and lowered my legs down in to the hole and then holding on with my hands I swinged down and landed quietly in front of Optimus before I asked. "What brings you up at this hour Prime?" – "Nothing really but I felt like taking a walk in the silence." Optimus said looking at me. "What about you?" he proceeded to ask me. "I could not recharge any longer and I was itching to get out and move about so that is why I am up and out of the med-bay." I said to that Optimus nodded. "Shall we." He said motioning towards the main room of the base I just nodded and we started to walk.

After about an hour Optimus got a call from Ratchet. Optimus told me to listen in on the call so I did Ratchet sounded worried. "Optimus have you seen Rooky?" He asked the prime. "No why?" Optimus said looking at me as I was struggling to not give anything away. "He is gone I can't even find his spark signature." Ratchet said in near panic. "Calm down Ratchet if I see him I will be sure to tell him you are looking for him." Optimus said while shaking his head. "Thank you Optimus." Ratchet said and exited the call. Now that the call was over I could not help but laugh so hard that it hurt my stomach and when I had calmed down a bit I turned to the edge of the cliff witch we were standing on and just took in as much air as possible through my intakes. (**A/N me: ha-ha you did not expect that now did you! Ratchet: why you! get over here! Me: You will have to catch me slow bot!) **"I guess that I better go and see him before he blows a gasket or something." I said turning to Optimus who just nodded and I left the roof and went to see Ratchet.

"You wanted to see me Ratchet?" I said startling Ratchet as I walked in to the med-bay again. "Where have you been Rooky I have not given you permeation to leave the med-bay." Ratchet said quiet annoyed I just surged and had a seat on the same berth witch I was laying on before I went for my walk. "Needed to stretch a bit so I took a walk and bumped in to Optimus and he told me you have been looking for me. So what did you want to talk about?" I said looking at Ratchet. Ratchet just went quiet and just shook his head and got back to the moment and scanned me just to see how well I was doing. But since I was up and walking he was not surprised to see that I was completely okay. "I just wanted to see how your systems were doing after the fight you had with the cons that's all." He said while looking at the scan. "Anyway you should try to rest until morning and I will scan you again at that time to see if you are good to go." Ratchet said looking at me for a brief moment and then he left the med-bay puzzled by something. "Okay!" I said laying back down on the berth knowing that Ratchet was puzzled by something but I did not know what and I was not sure that I wanted to know ether.

**(A/N Me: I think I lost him for a few clicks but you never know. Anyway what could have Ratchet so puzzled all of a sudden hmmm well keep reading and find out. Ratchet: I've got you now! Me: aaahhh! Let me go! Help, help! Ratchet: Oh no! Not this time you are going back to the med-bay now! End of transmission.)**

The rest of the night was calm and I got some more recharge at least for three hours when I woke up Ratchet and Optimus were standing next to the berth talking about something that I did not hear. "Morning." I said smiling that smile however disappeared when Optimus looked at me with worry in his eyes. "W…what is it?" I asked getting a little scared of what the answer might be. Ratchet did not say anything he just went and got a cutting tool and held me arm still and punctured an energon line with said cutting tool I just gasped when I saw what I believed to be blood started to pour out from the wound.

"That is not blood Rooky that is red energon and your spark is pumping it around your body and I find that puzzling." Ratchet said looking at the substance that had stopped to pour out of my arm. "But, but I have not consumed any red energon so how is this possible?" I asked still a little shocked about what Ratchet had done, Ratchet just shrugged and scanned me one more time. "I will have to look in to that but until I can answer that I will allow you to continue helping with missions since you are well over due with the recovery." Ratchet said looking at the scan results and motioning for me to leave.

I nodded and left the med-bay and just as I came in to the main room of the base I got a call on my com link not from Soundwave but from Megatron. "You know I always thought that you were a lot sturdier Rooky the way you completely destroyed my forces in that mine the other day was amusing. But I know that you have a soft spot for that femme Starlex and if you want to see her alive again you will come to these coordinates alone." Megatron Said with a mad laughter after wards. "Scrap this is not good." I said to myself but Miko heard me and said. "What did you say Rooky?" – "Noting I Said nothing." I quickly said looking at Miko who just surged and went back to what she had been doing before. I went to the ground bridge typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever and left I however left my coms offline until I would need them Miko had seen it and left after me she stayed behind cover the entire time and followed me Ratchet had heard the ground bridge get started and knew that it was me when everybody but my, Starlex and Miko's signals were on the base and the fact that Miko had followed me was not surprising him in the least.

I stayed in vehicular mode until I retched my destination I saw two vehicon guards at the entrance of the building I rolled up to them and transformed they just looked at each other and did nothing I however pulled my shotguns out and blew their heads off and then I walked in to the building and heard a gasp I turned and looked to see Miko as she saw the cons that I just had executed with precision I made one motion for Miko to come and stay close for now she nodded and ran up to me I then turned on my lights and started walking further in to the building without losing the feeling that we were being watched and I did not like it I still had my shot guns out and when we reached a new room I told Miko to stay outside of it she was too scared to answer so she just nodded again.

"Megatron Show yourself!" I roared feeling my anger rise Megatron did however show himself and he saw that I was getting more furious by the second. "Well it seems like you are quiet the hot head." He said with a toothy grin as he had noted the anger that I was keeping at bay for now any way.

I had turned on my comlink and was broad casting on an open frequency Optimus heard everything that was being said and he was getting more and more worried by the minute. "Megatron I have complied with your demands and came alone where is Starlex!" I roared more furious then before and I knew that Miko was getting scared by my rising temper. Megatron on the other hand did not even flinch and said. "You are in no position to demand anything but I will show you the lights in the room were turned on and I saw Starlex strapped to a berth no sign of life other than a faint Spark beat I also noted that I was surrounded by cons.

"SCRAP! This is not good I wish that I had told the others. OH wait I did." I said with a smirk. "You are lying you have not told anyone about this incident there is no way that Optimus knows." Megatron said and then he froze. "Oh so reality finally dawned for you?" I said and taped the aria of my comlink.

**(A/N sigh this was hard but I have delivered yet another chapter next week will hopefully be two chapters since I will be in the woods during the days so we will see but any way hope that you are enjoing the story this far and I will see you lads and lady's later.**


	11. The time to strike!

The time for action is now!

**A/N: I have gotten a little tired of getting to know everybody for now and I realize that I spend more time in the med-bay then I should so let's work on that with this and coming chapters.**

"Close that door and get a null field around the room up now!" Megatron roared to the cons that was not surrounding me and just as Optimus came through the ground bridge the door closed I kept the com open so that the others could hear what was going on.

I was standing with my shot guns up to my torso and was evaluating my options that were before Megatron tilted his head to the right and said. "You are quiet the Transformer aren't you?" Then I screamed as I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen aria I dropped my shotguns and looked down to see Arachnids acid claw sticking out of my abdomen I grasped it and held her there Megatron cached my guns before they hit the floor he used a magnet gauntlet that Knockout had made for this mission Megatron then tossed the guns to Knockout and as Knockout caught them and pulled them to his chest they went of blowing up the heads of the two cons beside him.

"Ha-ha! I did not even pull the trigger and you are already down two more cons." I said then I looked back over my shoulder at Arachnid and said. "This first part is going to hurt me a lot more then it is going to hurt you." Then I pulled her arm through the wound that I sustained from her stabbing me and I then broke her arm at her elbow making her scream then I ripped her lower arm clean of the joint she then pulled her arm out of the wound and I made a 180 turn with my hand open and fingers splayed open and shoved it in to her chest she gasped and looked at were my arm were jutting out of her chest.

"Arcee I am sorry that I did not give you the pleasure of doing this to her but I can at least let you enjoy the sound she makes." I said plainly and stood closer to Arachnid and twisted and pulled out her spark before crushing it Arachnid let out an agonizing scream witch made Miko even more scared. "Oh yeah Bulk head you may want to get Miko out of here she is standing by the door and she should not have to hear the next bits." I said while dropping the rests of the spark of Arachnid to the floor Bulk transformed and Miko ran up to him and jumped in and she was crying he drove of and when I knew that they were gone I turned to Megatron and he was speech less.

Then the lights started to flicker on and of that was when I made my move two and two the cons were going down and I was fast enough to get away from the cons blaster fire when the lights were back on the remaining forces were the ones that were keeping the door locked and null field online I had my shot guns and I was holding Megatron by his throat and one shotgun to his head Knockout was knocked out and Megatron's cannon and sword was broken.

"Deactivate the null field and open the door or Megs here gets a bullet in his head." I said calmly the cons did as they were told and when the door was open I threw Megatron in front of Optimus Feet then I turned to get Starlex of the berth I ripped the bands holding her up on it then when she fell towards the floor I caught her and lifted her up bridal style and walked out of the room not even looking at Megatron when I were three feet out of the room I turned my head and said.

"Sorry I did not tell you Optimus but this was the only way." Then I asked Raf for a ground bridge and when it came I walked through it and went to the med bay with Starlex Ratchet had followed me Optimus and Arcee stayed so Raf closed the bridge for now. Ratchet got Starlex spark beat up to strength and then he got to work on me.

When he was done patching me up and fixing the acid damaged parts of me I was free to go so I went to the energon storage and got three energon cubes and waited for Optimus when I were done with the first one Optimus knocked on my door. "The door is open!" I said loud and clear and Optimus walked in.

And I was getting ready for a scolding of a life time but it never came. Optimus only had a seat next to me on my berth I held out one of the remaining energon cubes witch he took with a small smile I took a sip of my own energon and leaned back against the back rest of the chair witch I was seated on we sat quiet for a few minutes and just drank our energon. "Optimus I am really sorry for not telling you about what had happened but I could not risk her life by telling you I just couldn't." I said looking at Optimus with sadness in my optics.

"I know Rooky I know. Megatron told me what he said to you so I know that you could not and would not risk her or anyone else's life. But what has me worried is that Miko was with you." He said now I was looking at the floor anywhere ells but his optics were better right now. "I know she was with me but I only realized it when she gave of one gasp when she looked at the cons I bluntly executed." I said locking at my energon cube and shaking it a little before taking another sip of energon.

Optimus just nodded and we were quiet for the rest of the time. About half an hour later Ratchet burst through the door and said that Starlex was awake Optimus choked on his energon so I went over to him and dunked him in the back hard enough to get the energon lose but gentle enough to not damage him. "Can we see her?" I asked Ratchet he nodded and lead the way.

When we got to the med-bay she was sitting up and she was looking around as if trying to get remember where she was. "Starlex?" I said she looked at me and smiled I just could not help myself I threw my arms around her neck and cried. "I thought that I had lost you forever to the all spark when I saw you on the berth that you were strapped to." – "Well you won't lose me that easily." She said hugging me back. Not even Optimus could hide his feelings this time he fell to his knees and cried. When we were done grieving the possible loss of Starlex she asked Ratchet if she was free to leave the med-bay and he said yes so she got up and pulled me with her as she left the med-bay.

When we had gotten a bit away from the med-bay she stopped and leaned towards the wall breathing heavily. "How come you wanted to leave the med-bay so suddenly?" I asked raising an optical ridge. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you Rooky. Is that so wrong?" She said sighting. "Then let's go to my quarters so that we can be alone and so that we don't have to be that care full." I said she just nodded in agreement.

**(A/N Me: Well, well I wonder if there is going to be something that will make the m/ma rating necessary or not in this chapter well we will see won't we? Starlex: Rooky are you coming or what? Me: I guess I need to go and you will have to keep reading to get to know.)**

When we reached my quarters I opened the door and let Starlex in first as she walked in I saw Optimus round the corner as my door closed behind Starlex I had a short chat with Optimus before Starlex opened the door to my quarters. "Hi daddy!" She said looking at Optimus with a smile. "Hi sweet sparks." Optimus said with a smile. "Rooky you need to be more careful when you set out to rescue someone next time. Is that under stud?" Optimus then said looking at me. "I will Optimus I will." I said gaining a questioning look from Starlex.

Optimus then continued his walk around the base and I walked after Starlex in to my quarters. She looked around and was surprised about how well decorated the room was with the few things that I had in it. We spoke for a bit before she hit a nerve for me so to say. "So is there a femme in your life as of now?" She asked me I dropped what I was tinkering with turned to face her and just looked at her for a minute. "Yes there is a femme in my life but I don't know if she still feels the same for me that I feel for her." I said looking Starlex in her deep sky blue optics. "And where is she now?" She asked as I moved and sat next to her. "Well she has been away for some time and I have not been able to get any time to talk to her in private until now." I said with a smile.

Starlex was shocked and I was just smiling. "Do you remember what I said that day on Rodimus ship after my transformation?" I asked her now looking at her. She nodded. "You said that you loved someone." She said while looking at me. "Yeah I was kind of cut of when I collapsed now wasn't I? I said while she nodded. "I was going to say that I love you Starlex. And I am wondering if you would like to be my spark mate?" I said now holding her hands and looking at her hoping that she would say yes. "I….I…I don't even know what to say." She said looking at me. "Just follow your spark Star." I said now getting a little worried that she would break my spark. "In that case I would love to be your spark mate!" She said smiling widely I got so happy that I lifted her up spun around and kissed her when I had put her down on the floor again. "So should we tell the others to day or should we wait a little?" I asked still smiling after the kiss.

**(A/N: Me: oooooooh we are getting serious I wonder what Optimus will say?)**

"Let's tell the others in the morning." Starlex said with a yawn I checked my internal clock and then nodded as we split up for the night she walked to her quarters and I stayed in my own. I laid down on my berth but could not get in to recharge I guess it was because I was wondering what Optimus would say about all this when we told the others in the morning.

When I woke up after my recharge I was felling beat cause I did not get a lot of time recharging and when I onlined my optics Starlex was sitting next to my on the berth. "Moring love." I said rubbing one optic with the back of my hand she looked at me and gave me an energon cube while she smiled. "Morning." She said giving me a kiss on the side of my face plating.

When we were done with our energon we went to the main room of the base hand in hand Arcee was first to ask. "Okay what have you two so happy?" Optimus looked at me and Starlex and a big smile formed on his face plating. "Well eh… We." I started. "Rooky asked me if I wanted to become his spark mate yesterday." Starlex said making it easier on me. "Aaaaaand?" Miko said looking at Starlex. "I said yes." Starlex said almost jumping.

"Well it is nice to get some good news during these dark hours of the war." Ratchet said with a smile. Bulkhead just leaned over to Bumblebee and Smokescreen and whispered. "Did Ratchet just smile." – "Oh nooo! The end of the world is here." Smokescreen whispered back.

Optimus walked up to me and Starlex and asked me if this was something that I really wanted. "More than anything sir." I said replied looking at Optimus for a short time before looking at Starlex again. Optimus nodded and asked Starlex the same question. "More than anything ells in the world daddy." She said looking at me the entire time Optimus then took our hands the ones that we were holding each other by and said a few words in cybertronian then he let go and pronounced us husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride." Optimus then said with a slight chuckle. I then kissed Starlex and everybody were so happy for us I even heard that June Darby was crying.

The rest of the day was less than eventful it was as if even Unicron himself thought the day was to beautiful to destroy any thing at the moment. Personally I was just waiting for something to go wrong other than the random cursing that came from Ratchet in the med-bay over the course of the day but as the evening settled everyone was still happy and in a good mode.

When I left the rec room to go to my quarters I heard some noises coming from Arcee's room but decided to ignore them and went to my and Starlex room since she mowed in to my room that day. When I got in Starlex was sitting on the new berth that we got and she was just staring at the wall so I decided to be a little sneaky so I went up behind her and quickly wrestled her down on to the berth so that she was laying flat on her back pinned under me. "Rooky get of me." She laughed since she had not been prepared for me to do what I just did.

"No I don't want to." I said with a smirk as I leaned in and kissed her on her lips and after a few minutes I broke the kiss. "Spark bond with me pleas?" I said as I was staring in to her optics. "I thought you would never ask." She said looking longingly at me. I then heard a clicking noise and saw that her chest opened to revile her spark so I opened my chest to revile my spark. I then lowered myself down and kissed her again as our sparks merged.

**(A/N aaaaaaaawwwwwww emotional isn't it? I guess that will be it for this chapter though so ha-ha!)**


	12. The fight for a new Life

The fight for a new life and the grief of one lost family.

**(A/N: Well I was a little mean last time now wasn't I? Well I will try to make it op for you guys so sit back and start reading.)**

"Mmmmmmh? That was a great…Wait a minute" I said as I looked to my left that was when I saw Starlex laying on my berth. "Our berth I guess tough." I thought when I remembered the events of the night that was. "Mmmh. Morning." She said as she turned on the berth and looked tiredly at me. "Morning Honey how did you sleep?" I asked kissing her gently.

"I slept well thanks but maybe we should get up and get ready the others must be wondering where we are by now." She said looking at me. "You are probably right let's go then." I said getting up and walked around to help her up.

When we got in to the main room of the base Bulkhead tossed two energon cubes my way and I caught them both with a bit of grace and handed one to Starlex as we started to chit chat with the others even Optimus and Ratchet took some time to talk with us.

Then in the afternoon Ratchet wanted all of us to go on a scouting mission but Starlex were not felling to well so she got to stay behind. The mission went on smoothly without a con or mech soldier to interfere when we got back after three hours I was walking first and heard. "ROOKY!" I quickly leaned back just fast enough to see a wrench fly by my face. "WHAT HAS GOTEN YOUR GEARS IN A TWIST!?" I shouted back to Ratchet who had just thrown the wrench. "What is going on in here?" Optimus said as he walked in looking from me to Ratchet.

"WHATS GOING ON! I will tell you what is going on in here. THAT SLAGER GOT STARLEX WITH SPARK!" Ratchet shouted as he pointed at me. At that point everyone went quiet and I dropped to my knees not saying anything and asked Starlex myself. "Is it true are we having a sparkling?" – "Yes Rooky we are having a sparkling." She said through our bond I was like in a trans before Optimus dunked my back.

"Well I guess that you two will have a lot of preparations to get on with. Right?" Optimus said looking at down me. I looked up and nodded then as I was getting to my feet Ratchet threw a punch towards me but I was faster than the old medic, so I caught his fist before it could make any contact with my abdomen. Then I threw him across the room just to get him away from me.

Optimus saw Ratchet fly through the air before he hit a pyramid of barrels Bulkhead and Bumblebee was now laughing their afts of as I walked in to the med-bay to talk with Starlex. "We have to think of a name for the little one." I said with a smile while gently placing a hand over Starlex spark-chamber. "I know that we have to do that but are we ready for the responsibility that comes with having a sparkling?" Star asked while she caressed my face with one hand.

"We will make it work don't worry Star even if I have to dodge every tool Ratchet have in this med-bay to do it." I said to her over our bond. Starlex was just smiling. "How about Skyrunner?" I asked her. "Hmmmm. I don't know I was thinking about Hauler." Starlex said still smiling. "Okay Skyrunner if it is a girl and Hauler if it is a boy?" I asked her and she nodded.

**(A/N: Me: Well this is getting interesting *Dodges wrench* YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER TH*CLANG* AAAAAOOOOOOOWWW Dude that hurts but I guess that I deserved that. Ratchet: Damn right you did! Me: GET OVER HERE! Ratchet: NO! Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHH I will talk to you guys later I just have to slag Ratchet first. Ratchet: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!)**

As the days went by we were having a lot of run-ins with both the con's and mech. It was now Thursday and I had gotten assigned to scout ahead on one aria with strange energon readings. I kept my coms open all the time and while scouting I came across a ship of con origin I pulled my shotguns out and was on my guard for the rest of the time while looking around. "Optimus could you send Arcee I think I could use her help here." I said over the coms. "She is on the way." Was the response and I saw the ground bridge open and out walked Arcee. "So what did you need help with?" Was all she had time to say before I took a tank round to my back and flew over her. She managed to get in to the shadows and stay there as I got up again this time taking the next tank round to my chest.

As I looked down I saw a green fluid pouring out of the round. "_Not good_" I thought to myself but I worked fast enough to get the tanks signature and I was about to slice it in half when I saw the Autobot insignia on the top of the tank mode. I landed on the tank and got of then I kicked it hard making it flip around and land upside down Arcee came up and asked why I did not destroy it then she heard laughter that she didn't recognize.

"You idiot you might have domed me by shooting me with those rounds." I roared as the tank transformed. "You know this guy?" Arcee asked nodding I said. "Yes his name is Warpath he was one of my brothers best friends back on cybertron and has always had a thing for tanks." – "So you did remember me? What an honor for me." Warpath said bowing. "What were you talking about dooming you by shooting you with the rounds?" He asked quickly afterwards I did not have time to answer as I clutched my head in my hands and fell to the ground screaming in pain.

**(A/N: aaaaaaaaahhhhh! You did not expect that now did you? I don't think anyone was expecting Warpath to join my story.)**

Optimus had heard it all and had activated the ground bridge and was with us in no time at all. "Warpath help me to get him through the ground bridge that is an order." Optimus roared as he had grabbed me by one arm Warpath did the same as Arcee was covering them and walked backwards through the vortex.

When we were through Ratchet instantly saw what I was infected by but this time he managed to get a sample so that he could get me the right medication right away. Starlex had seen me from around the corner of one of the corridors she was extremely worried Miko was with her and said. "Don't worry Ratchet can fix this. You know Arcee was infected with the same virus but as we know she survived."

"I…I… Thank you Miko." Starlex said looking down on the human. "No problems. Come now and I will buff your feat for you." Miko said trying to get the mother to be to relax. "Okay." Starlex said with a small smile as she started to walk back to our quarters.

About 4 hours after I crashed to the ground in pain I woke up but something was not feeling right. As I sat up I saw that I was human yet again. "This is just going to be weird." I said as I looked to my left I saw my cybertronian body I gasped getting Ratchets attention.

"So you are finally awake Rooky." He said looking back down working with cleaning out the virus out of my body when I looked at myself I noticed that it was my old human body. "How?" I asked Ratchet looked up at me to answer. "Pycikcordek patch." He said looking at the patch witch was lying between the berths.

"growl!" Came out of nowhere when Ratchet looked up to ask me he saw that I was holding my stomach. "Sorry Ratch but I am quiet hungry." I said sheepishly. Ratchet just laughed and called Fowler to make shore that I got some food.

When Fowler arrived I had gotten down from the berth and was sitting in the sofa in the human sized rec room on the plato in the main room of base. "So do I have to teach you how to eat or do you remember?" He said as he remembered that I had been human before. "Ha-ha weary funny Fowler kick the bot that is lying down. I said with a frown.

By the time I finished the second pizza Warpath was entering the room and I turned and looked at him and he knew that if looks could kill he would not be anything more than atoms right now. "I'm sorry I really did not mean to shoot you with those rounds." He said looking really sad. "Who is this?" Fowler asked looking at the red bot standing next to us. "This is Warpath. HE IS A REAL loss canon." I said looking at Warpath with a frown.

"Hey! I did say that I was sorry." He boomed looking more annoyed then sad this time. "I know! But where did you find that tank mode anyway?" I asked looking questioningly at him. "Some humans were driving past were I crashed the cons ship and when I saw the tank I thought that it looked like it could take a beating." He said transforming showing the minimal damage my kick had made.

"Can you describe the humans?" Fowler asked Warpath who that transformed back to robot mode to that Warpath nodded. "Sure they were wearing green armor, helmets that completely covered their heads and some even carried pulse weapons." He said looking at me and Fowler. "You scanned a mech tank." I said looking at Warpath. "The rounds that are in them are designed to kill cybertronians." Fowler said looking at me Warpath felt even worse now.

"I am really sorry I did not know." Was all that he could manage before I walked away towards my and Starlex chamber. When I got to the chamber I was greeted by Miko as she let me in she saw that something was wrong. I walked up to Starlex and she set her hand down next to me and lifted me up to the berth. "Well I will leave you two alone for a bit so that you can talk" She said Starlex nodded as Miko left.

"What is it Rooky?" Star asked. "You know Warpath right?" I said. " Yeah. What about him?" She said "Well he scanned a mech tank and shoot my cybertronian body with the original rounds." I said looking at Starlex. "The infected ones?" She asked I just nodded. "I hope Ratchet can clean you out before it makes any permanent damage to you." She then said then she got a call on her coms.

"Starlex come to the med-bay and bring Rooky with you." Ratchet said as I was looking at the floor. "Okay we will be there in a bit." Starlex said back in the coms. She then got up and stretched a bit before picking me up and started to walk towards the med-bay. When we got there Ratchet had just finished cleaning my cybertronian body out from the infection.

"I need you to lay on that berth again Rooky so that I can move your mind back to where it belongs." Ratchet said looking at me. "Okay so I just have to lie still on the berth?" I asked looking at Ratchet. "Affirmative." He said as he turned to the monitor for the next step. Starlex put me down on the berth and I walked over to the place where I was supposed to lie for this step.

"Just close your eyes and I will start the cordek patch." Ratchet said looking at me for a brief second to see that I had my eyes closed then he turned the patch on a white light enveloped my human form and a blue light enveloped my cybertronian form. When the light faded only my cybertronian form was still there.

There was however something different about me when I opened my optics I turned my head around looking around and when I saw Starlex I smiled. "Hello beautiful." I said Starlex started to cry as Ratchet dethatched the patch. When he was done I got up and walked over to Starlex and hugged her gently. "Baby why are you crying I might look different but I am still the same bot." I said in a loving tune. As her crying turned to sobs she hit me in the face the she kissed me.

That was something that I had not been prepared for so when she broke the kiss I asked why she hit me. "You scarred me when Optimus and Warpath came in carrying you to the med-bay." She said looking me in my optics. "You know that I never would scare you on purpose. I was hurt badly and you know that." I said through our bond.

As we then went out to the main room of the base Warpath was standing next to Optimus so me and Starlex walked up to them and saw that they were having a conversation with Rodimus. And when Rodimus saw me and Starlex he got a sad expression on his faceplates. "What has happened?" I asked when I saw Rodimus turn so quickly. "Rooky I don't know how to tell you this but it was supposed to be" – "WHAT HAPPENED RODIMUS!" I boomed cutting the prime of mid-sentence. "Ironhide is dead." Rodimus then said. Starlex put her hands over her mouth as I fell to my knees in shock. "No it…it can't be he is one of the strongest bots I ever have known he has to be alive." I said clearly denying the facts.

"I am truly sorry Rooky but there was nothing I could do to save him however he wanted you to have something and I am on my way to you to give it to you." Rodimus said as I looked up. "What are your coordinates." Optimus voice boomed and before I even realized it Rodimus walked through the ground bridge and put his hand on my right shoulder when he took it away I stood up turned and looked at him.

Then I saluted him when I took my hand down again he handed me a case witch he had brought and then he saluted me. "I hope that you will find some peace in knowing that he loved you and that he never wanted any harm to fall upon you or your team." Rodimus said when he had lowered his hand again.

"I will be able to rest easier now but it won't replace my brother. Who or what offlined him?" I said looking coldly at Rodimus. "A con named Makeshift I believe." Rodimus said looking at me. "Okay Optimus call Rodimus ship and ask where he is." I said grabbing Rodimus arm holding him where he was.

"Rodimus here what can I help you with Optimus." The real Rodimus said Optimus did not get any time to answer before there were a scream of pain coming from Makeshift. "Don't use your real name when you are trying to lye that is what gave you away." I said coldly as I pulled my sword from the chest of the fake Rodimus. When I was sure that he was offline I lifted him up and activated the ground bridge I then walked through and ended up on the Nemesis.

I walked to the bridge and kicked the two cons that were guarding the door through said door then I tossed Makeshifts offline body on to the floor in front of Megatron. The warlord was stunned as I turned to leave I said. "You will meet the same fate if you so much as try to get me killed again or if you as much as have any of your cons looking funny at my family." Transforming I speed down the corridors of the Nemesis getting a ground bridge and got of the ship and back in to the autobot base.

And then without a word I transformed back to my robot mode and left for my and Starlex quarters. Starlex followed me after a few minutes. "What did you do?" She asked when she got in to the room. "Hmmm? Oh you mean with Makeshift? Well the coordinates that he supplied us with led to the nemesis so I gave Megatron his useless assassin back and left him with a message." I said looking at her while seated in my chair.

I then got a call on my coms it was from Optimus. "I asked Rodimus if he knew what had happened to your brother." Optimus said over the com. "And?" I asked back. "Sigh. He did get killed by Makeshift six days ago." Optimus answered over coms. "I am truly sorry for your lose Rooky first your parents and now your brother." Optimus said before I turned the coms of.

"This war has taken too much away from everybody involved in it." I thought as I looked at one picture that I had hanging on the wall. Starlex walked up to me and took my hand and placed it on her life chamber I was first surprised by the action but then I felt what I thought was a small fist hitting me through the wall to this I just smiled. Then I got up and hugged Starlex gently as to not crush her.

Sunday morning:

The night had been one mission after one other and I knew that I would not be with Starlex when our sparkling came so I had asked Optimus to let Smokescreen to stay at base as support for Starlex. Optimus had agreed to that so Smoke came up to me ant said. "Kill a con for me would you." – "Dude I would take out Bruticus for you. You are like a brother to me." I said with a smile before I transformed in to my new alt mode a prototype tank called a challenger. Warpath asked where I got a scan like that. "I don't know I guess that it came with the upgrade I got yesterday." I said as Warpath transformed in to his new tank mode an Abrams tank with mine sweeper plow.

"LET'S ROLL" Optimus boomed as he rolled through the ground bridge with Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Warpath and me after him when we arrived at the scene the sight was not pretty humans all dead everywhere. "Rooky and Warpath stay here we might need some cover fire." Optimus ordered. "YES SIR!" Me and Warpath said in unison. As the others rolled a head I transformed and pulled out my sniper rifle and circled the base we were at getting up on top of a mountain and scoped the aria out. Optimus had seen me and knew I did a better job from a high lockout point.

"Anything?" Optimus said over the coms. "Noting yet." Silence "Wait! There is a human moving your way but there is something of about him Optimus be on your guard." I answered looking at the human for a few seconds then I turned around on my spot to see another human witch I recognized. "M... Miko is that you?" I asked and then I screamed as she buried a war axe in my chest.

I punched her of me then I transformed and drove down the mountain and yelled. "Get out of here it is Okami and Miko!" Optimus and the others were fast and got away without any injuries however Okami heard me and made a slash with his sword witch rendered my tank mode useless so I transformed and when I saw Miko walk up beside Okami or Jack as we used to know him I sent out an emp pulse witch shorted both of them out.

I woke up several hours later with a decepticon shield on my shoulder when my sight returned fully I saw Megatron with Okami in his hand. "So what do you think about his new looks?" I heard Megatron ask. Well it will work or what do you think 'Brawl'?" I heard Okami say. I then remembered the nickname that I had received in school back on cybertron Brawl. I tilted my head to the left then the right you could hear my neck crack as I did it then I looked at myself.

"The best paint job I have ever received." I said with a twisted smirk on my face I knew that for my, Jack's and Miko's survival I had to play along until I knew what really happened to them when Okami turned to face Megatron I saw I small chip on his neck I were quick to scan it in detail. When I got some time for myself I made sure that my room was not bugged then I talked to Starlex. "How are my family doing without me?" I asked. "We are doing good but everyone else are wondering where you are." Starlex said a bit worried herself.

"I am on the nemesis a and I need you to rely a message to Optimus for me." I said I knew that she nodded and I told her what Optimus and the others needed to know and I ended our conversation just as my doors opened and in walked Okami and Miko I put my hand down so that they could walk up on to it I then lifted them up. "Yes what is it master." My voice boomed as Okami turned around and so did Miko.

"We are to meet with lord Megatron Brawl." Okami said. "Okay just one thing." I said as I moved to fast for them to react. "My name is Rooky not Brawl and to this is going to hurt." I said as I shorted the chips out and the two humans eyes returned to normal. "What? Where are we?" They asked and looked at me. "Rooky is that you?" Jack said staring at me as I put them down. "Yes it is me but we have to get out of here now." I said as I transformed.

The two humans climbed in to me keeping any weapons they had on them as I loaded my turret and then drove of to the throne room or bridge witch ever. When the doors opened Megatron saw me but was not prepared for my next move as I fired directly at him hitting him in the chest. I loaded once more and drew over the remains of the chair that one's stood in the room firing this time blowing a hole big enough for me to drive through in the front of the room.

As I got out and on to the hull of the ship I told the humans witch I was carrying in side of me that the landing might get a bit rough as I drove of the ship and free feel to the ground. What I had not counted on was the fact that the fall would be over 4000 feet. When I hit the ground I made a crater that was half a kilometer in diameter. "Do you two mind getting out of me NOW!?" I asked and Jack and Miko scrambled out of me. When they were out I transformed and then called Ratchet for a ground bridge.

When the vortex came Optimus walked through and saw that I had been repainted and he saw the con shield on my shoulder, he also saw that I was in need if medical attention immediately. I made one move before stasis took me. I moved my hand to the shoulder with the con shield and ripped it off. "Jack, Miko stay with me and I will tell your respective guardian what truly happened to you." Was the last thing I said that day.

After about a week I woke up hearing sobbing as I onlined my optics I saw a young bot sitting next to me leaning on my berth head between his arms. "Hauler?" I said weakly the young bots head shoot up and he looked at me. "Dad?" He then said staring at me. He had his mother's optics but I felt more than two bonds. "Where is your mother?" I asked while getting seated. "I am right here." Starlex said coming in to the med bay.

"So where is the rest of the family?" I asked looking around a little before Skyrunner came in to my view as well as one other bot. "Daddy!" Skyrunner yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me while I was still seated on the berth. "So who is Mr. Shy guy?" I asked earning a short laughter from the two that was with me now. "This is Blaze." Starlex said looking down at our last child. "Blaze? Hmmm I like it. Blaze get over here and give your father a hug." I said not tacking my optic of him as he ran over to me and threw himself around my neck.

**(A/N: For those who wonder the damage I took from the fall from the nemesis damaged one of my optics beyond repair so Ratchet is currently working on making an eye patch for me.)**

After a few minutes with my family Arcee and Bulkhead came and took their place and as I told them how Megatron had controlled Jack and Miko Ratchet walked in and heard it. "Do you still have the chips?" He asked looking at me while scanning me for more damages. "Yes I do right here." I said pulling the chips out and handing them to Ratchet. "Good! Well you have made a rapid recovery but I would suggest that you stay on the base and spend some time with your family." Ratchet said as I nodded and got out of the med-bay.

"Ratchet?" I said looking back at the medic. "Yes what is it Rooky?" He asked looking up from the chips in his hands. "Do you have something to cover this up?" I said pointing to the offlined optic. "Not at the moment but I will get one done as soon as possible." He said looking back at the chips. "Okay. And Ratchet thanks for saving my life." I said before I left.

**(A/N: huff well that is it for this chapter I hope that it is god enough for everybody. And we will see if I can end this story next week so stay tuned.)**


	13. The return of an old friend!

The return of an old friend.

**(A/N: Well this will be tough since I only had time to wright during the evening this Monday.)**

As the week went on I was spending time with my new family but I could not shake the feeling something was seriously wrong. Thursday came and I was expecting a nice day with my younglings but I got a call from May. "Hello Rooky!" She said over the phone. "Hi May how long have it been since I saw you last three years?" I said while being wrestled down by my children. "4 to be more precise. Eeh I…I need someone to come and pick me up and I don't want it to be my father." She said with worry in her voice I stood up and motioned for Starlex to listen in.

"You do know that I might not be a much better alternative right?" I said while I heard May breathing heavily. "Why would you not be have you gotten an upgrade or something?" She said getting scared. "Yes I did but if you want me to pick you up then I will come I just need your coordinates." I said calming her down a bit she was however still breathing heavily that worried me.

She gave me her coordinates and I told Ratchet to get the med-bay ready and to get a chair to sit in. I then taped the coordinates in to the ground bridge and activated it. I Transformed and drew through when I got out on the other side I saw her siting down in the snow shivering I transformed and said. "I am not the best to get you warm." She looked up and smiled as I walked up to her I put my hand down and she climbed on with her bags and I walked back to the ground bridge and she was still shivering I remembered something that I could do before and tried to do it again and it worked.

May's core temperature started to rise and soon she stopped shivering so I called the base and got a ground bridge to my coordinates I had gotten her bags and boxes already and walked through the vortex. When I was back at base May had thrown up in my hand it was still early morning so I had a rising suspicion. Starlex had also noticed that the human charge of mine had purged in my hand she was even more surprised that I had not reacted the way I usually did when someone purged.

When I came out of the med-bay I had cleaned my hand really well. This made Starlex laugh. "What? You know I never liked when someone purged." I said with a frown. "Well you did not seem to mind while you were carrying her in to the med-bay." Starlex replied looking at me with a smile.

"You know that she is like a sister to me I would do anything for her." I said before Starlex kissed me. "Well so what is wrong with her?" Starlex then asked looking me in my optic. "She did not tell me but I think that I can make a good guess." I said looking in to thin air. "I am down here." Star said snapping me out of my trance.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?" She then asked. "I think she is pregnant." I said over my and Starlex bond. "What? How can you be so sure?" she said also over our bond. "Well you know how she had purged on my hand?" I said Starlex nodded. "Well think about it. Now it is morning here and she did not look too well when I started to carry her through the bridge." I said looking at Starlex who nodded.

About ten minutes later Ratchet came out and told us that she would be fine. Both me and Starlex let out a sigh of relief. "But?" I asked then while looking at Ratchet. Ratchet looked up at me and then said. "Well I don't know how to say this b-but I am going to become a grandfather." I just smiled and gently punched his shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Starlex asked looking at Ratchet. "Well she is still recovering from the chill she was in but thanks to Rookys quick thinking to use the heaters in his hands she should be ready to see you by now." Ratchet said looking at me and Starlex. As we entered the med-bay we saw May siting up. "How are you feeling?" I asked looking at her. "I-I am fine thanks to you Rooky." She said clearly a bit chilled down still. Me and Starlex stayed for a bit and actually called our kids in and introduced them to one another.

After the introductions we left her alone to get some rest. "I wonder what Bumble bee will say when I tell him he is the father." May thought for herself before falling asleep. Now then about three months later I was teaching my kids how to hide their spark signatures as I hid my spark signature while they had blind folds the only thing they had to go on as to where I was would be my voice Blaze and Skyrunner had little to no problem to find me this way Hauler on the other hand was struggling.

When I dismissed them for today I stopped Hauler as he was about to leave. "How are you doing son?" I asked looking at him. "I-I don't know. I have this feeling that you are training us for something and it is getting to me and I can't concentrate because of it." He said looking at me. "Sight. Well you got me. I am training you three for something that I hope won't happen but if it were to happen you need to be ready for it." I said looking at Hauler. My! He was growing fast they all were.

May had brought the news that she was expecting to everybody and when she told Bumblebee that he was the father of the child he passed out and almost crashed to the ground. However I was fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor. "What is wrong with him?" May asked as I got Bee up on to my shoulder. "He is fine he just need to get adjusted to the fact that he is going to be a father." I said while starting to carry him to his room.

May just smiled and wanted to follow but since I was walking faster than any human ever could Starlex got down on to one knee and motioned for May to climb on to her hand. "Thanks Starlex." May said looking up at her best friend. "No worries that is what friends are for." Starlex replied and started to walk towards Bumblebee's quarters.

**(A/N: I think that I will end here and I am sorry for that but I don't feel like writing any more on this chapter since I don't really have any more inspiration for it so till next time I will see you all later.)**


	14. A strange alliance

A strange alliance!

Bumblebee woke up with a jolt and was wondering if he had been dreaming. "No you have not been dreaming if you are referring to what May said earlier." I said with a smile. "_You have to be joking!"_ Bee exclaimed earning a glare from Starlex. "Dude I promise you nether me Starlex or May would be joking about something like this." I said calmly while looking in the direction of the two females.

After about three hours of explaining to Bumblebee form May he accepted his duty as a father and as the months passed by he got more worried about his spark mate. He even worried about her during missions and that got dangerous for him since he did not pay attention to the battle I had saved his aft thirty times in two months earning me seven med-bay visits where the damages had been massive to my body.

Boy did it make me annoyed it even annoyed Ratchet but he was more worried about Bumblebee then he let on. Everyone knew the bee had a hard time to recharge knowing he was going to be a father but Ratchet knew something that the rest of us did not know and we would rather not find out.

It was the week Bumblebee and May would get their child and Ratchet needed to say something it was Monday morning when Ratchet got everybody Humans included. (Lucky them having spring break.) "I have something I need to tell everyone." Ratchet started and he was looking nervous as he said it.

"I-I don't know how to say this." He did not get further before the computer beeped and told everyone that there was energon showing up on earth again. Ratchet was quick to send everyone but Blaze, Skyrunner, Hauler, the humans, Bumblebee and May. By the time we got to the energon Megatron was there he had all the cons with him so we just picked a con to fight. I don't know how but I ended up fighting Soundwave.

I made the first move and lunged forward pulling my right hand back and punched towards him only for him to dodge and for me to hit the ground. When I looked up I saw the he lunged at me so I caught him and we locked in combat much like the others however I felt like he was going easy on me. "What's wrong con? Have you gone soft?" I asked with a snarl for this action I got hit in my abdomen.

The power of the punch pushed me back by about twenty feet. When I came to a stop I had one hand down on the ground this was when I heard Waspenator saying that he was going to take out Optimus. "Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed pulling out my rifle aiming and fire. When the blast came all of the combatants stopped fighting and saw Wasp fall from the sky offline. Then everyone looked at me as I put my rifle back and turned back to Soundwave. "Now where were we?" I said pulling my sword out and lunged at him this time everyone looked at our battle.

I noticed he still wasn't fighting like his life depended on it. This time I called his com. "What is wrong with you? You have to fight back with your entire whit" I said with anger in my optics. "Like this?" He asked with HIS voice then I heard a clicking noise. And when I looked down I saw the resonance blaster. "This is going to hurt." Was all I could say before taking a direct hit by the blast.

The blast actually sent me flying across the battle field and into to cons then in to a rock wall the cons pinned between me and said wall exploded and sent me flying forward about thirty feet. When I hit the ground Soundwave was walking towards me and the only one that saw this and did something was Starlex.

She was currently in a dog fight against Starscream but now she had enough of him so she shot a heat seeking missile on him and it hit his after burner and made him crash. She then landed and transformed next to me pointing her guns on Soundwave. "You will NOT hurt him anymore. You will leave if you wish to stay online." She said with venom in her voice Optimus could not believe that his daughter had said those things in such a manner.

Soundwave stopped in his tracks transformed and left Megatron ordered his remaining tropes to retreat and they left. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were soon by my side and supported me while I tried to stand up again. "W-we-well I did quiet the n-nu-number on him did I not?" I asked before stasis took me and I fell to the ground again.

When I woke up again it was Thursday and noon. I tried to sit up but my body would not respond when I checked my energon levels I was surprised how low they were they were under five percent everything said that I should be offline. But somehow I was still functioning that was when Ratchet walked in with a data pad in his hand. "R-a-t-c-h-e-t?" I said slowly looking at him he dropped the data pad and it broke when it hit the floor. "Rooky don't scare me like that!" He said when he saw that I was awake. "Ratchet…Need…..Energon…" Was all I said before I went in to recharge.

About three hours later I woke up again this time with an energon level at fifty percent. "Sigh that was better." I said to myself not noting that Ratchet was in the room. "Just so that you know we almost lost you. I thought that you went offline after you said that you needed energon." I jumped a little when I heard the medic's voice.

"Well as you can see I did not go offline. I simply fell in to recharge." I said looking at Ratchet he just nodded before he continued. "Yeah I ran a scan on you and saw how low your energon level were and quickly got three cubes of energon and hooked them to a pump and the pump then in to your arm just to get energon in to you." – "Would you mind helping me to sit up? I am so tired of lying down." I said trying to sit up.

Ratchet came over and helped me up to a sitting position and soon after Optimus walked in with Soundwave on tow. "What is he doing here?" Ratchet snapped clearly not happy about what Soundwave had done to me. "I am here because of him." Soundwave said while pointing at me. Ratchet looked at me questionably and then he left for his office.

"So you got my message?" I said with a language witch was alien to Optimus. "Yes I did but how are you and I alone going to end this war?" Soundwave said in the same language. "I never said that we would be alone Wave." I said as my family walked in. "Hello!" They all said in the strange language. "Ha-ha! You taught them our language?" He said looking at me.

"I only taught the kids Starlex was with us when we made the language up remember?" I asked him while my spark mate came over to the berth. "Sorry for the outburst I made earlier." Starlex said looking sadly at Soundwave. "Don't worry about it the scene was getting depressing anyway." He responded looking at us and the kids that had joined us Blaze sitting in my lap.

"Anyway I think it would be good to tell you something." I said to Soundwave. While he looked at the kids he listened. "Soundwave since we barley talk when you are on the nemesis I thought this is as good a time as any to tell you that me and Starlex have chosen a godfather to our kids." I said while looking at Starlex with loving optics. "And who would that be?" He asked looking at me now. "The one we chose to be our kids godfather is you Soundwave." I said looking at him he was stunned he did not believe me I could see it.

**A/N: well next chapter I will conclude this part of the story and then we will see if I compress it a bit any way we will also see if we manage to end the war or if it goes on for some more time.**


	15. Final chapter a new enemy arises!

The war rages and a new enemy emerge from the depths!

**A/N: Well this is going to be funny but as you all know I don't own the transformers with exaptation for Rooky, Starlex, Their family, May and Her and Bumblebees Kid.**

**Soundwave: But why did you choose ME as their godfather?**

**Me: I will reveille that in this chapter so don't you worry about it.**

**Soundwave: Okay but now I have to go or Megatron will have my head.**

**Rooky: He would never hurt you and you know that Wave.**

**Me: Wait where did you come from?**

"Why me?" Soundwave asked stunned as to what I had said. "You still don't get it do you?" I said looking at him while he just shook his head. Optimus had left the room and were talking to the other autobots about a mission. "Well. You are the only one that I have known my whole life and you have always been my best friend." I said looking out the door where Starlex had joined the team Hauler and Skyrunner had also left Blaze was still sitting in my lap.

**Meanwhile on the nemesis!**

"STARSCREAM!" – "Yes! Lord Megatron?" The sic of the con army said walking on to the bridge. "What is the status on the relic Soundwave found before he left on his personal errand?" Megatron hissed looking out the window of the ship. "It is just about ready to be picked up lord Megatron." Starscream answered. "Good let's just hope that the autobots have not found it as well.

**Back with the bots.**

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus roared before driving through the ground bridge. Since I was still recovering I had to stay at the base witch I did not mind considering I got some more time with my kids Soundwave left shortly after the others. Ratchet soon came running in to the med-bay with May I could see that May was in deep pain. "Labor." I thought to myself and as if he read my mind. "Yes Rooky she is in labor would you mind calling June." I was startled for a few seconds before I made the call when I were done I said.

"She is on her way but could be here faster if you bridged her." Ratchet was fast getting over to the bridge controls and opened it and in roared Junes car and came to a screeching halt she was out of the car and hauling her gear fast in to the med-bay when she came up to the berth Ratchet helped her up.

After about an hour or so the other autobots were back again and Ratchet came out of the med-bay and got Bee who had no idea what had happened Blaze who had been shooed out was playing with his brother and sister when the others came back. When bee and Ratchet came in to the med-bay I was holding something that was extremely small in my gigantic fist I however was as gentle as when I held my own kids bee came up to me and I carefully handed him his bundle of joy and said. "Well she has your hair style." At this Ratchet chuckled a bit then he looked at his daughter who was fast asleep.

"At least they both survived the ordeal and will live and fight another day." Ratchet said now looking at his son in law and his granddaughter. As the day went on I got to get out and start moving around again witch I was pleased with. I was taking care of some inventories when the proximity alarm went off I was alone at the base at the moment so I dropped what I was doing and walked and cheeked who it was. "Fowler? What has happened now?" I thought for myself when I saw the agent. "What can I do for you Agent Fowler?" I said looking at him as he walked out of the elevator. "Where is prime!? We have a situation that needs to be taken care of now!" He pretty much yelled. "Everyone but me are on a mission but I-" I said but was cut short by a com link from Optimus. "Rooky we need a ground bridge asap!" He said with worry in his voice and I did not like when he was worried.

"Coming right up Optimus." I said pulling the lever opening the bridge first in was a new mech witch I recognized as Jazz. I was happy to see my old friend but my happiness quickly turned to horror when I saw hauler and blaze being carried in by Optimus I could not even get to them through our family bond. "Nonononono! They are too young they don't deserve this!" I yelled taking my boys in my arms falling to my knees.

**(A/N: ME: Oh noes! What have happened! I have no idea and I know that Rooky don't know ether.)**

I was now crying uncontrollably and while I was the others came back as well I was still sitting in front of the ground bridge controls with the boys in my arms and I was hugging them tightly not hard enough to crush them though. When the other humans came they were as shocked as the others that had returned. When Starlex and Skyrunner returned and saw me they came up and sat down with me I gave the boys to Star then I went to Optimus to ask him something. "Who did this to my boys?" I demanded looking at prime all the time. "WHO DID THIS TO THEM PRIME!?" I yelled now scaring everyone within hearing range.

Optimus was surprised how cold my voice had become but answered. "MEGATRON." – "That was all I wanted to know." I said just as coldly as before. As I came up to the ground bridge controls Optimus said "Rooky don't do something you will regret later." – "I never would Prime." Was my answer as I pulled the lever and left when the vortex came online.

I ended up right where I wanted to be ON the Nemesis. It did not take long for the cons to surround me I pulled my sword and shield. "I am only here for Megatron." I roared at the cons around me and when they split and I saw Megatron walk through the sea of cons I growled. "So you are here to pay me back for what I did to your kids are you?" He said coldly. "OH. Not just that Megatron you… you have had this coming for a long time." I hissed before charging right at him knocking him of his feet when my shield made contact with his chest.

I then jumped high in to the air and came down with my sword in both hands and pointing downwards and aimed for his spark chamber. Megatron though rolled away and I hit the floor of the upper deck of the ship.

What happened next I was not prepared for but Megatron kicked me in the side witch sent me flying in to the side of the ship. And that way we continued for about 4 hours the last punch we both nailed knocking us both back however Megatron was the one of us to fall when I then approached Megatron all of the con's took aim on me. I stopped for a short amount of time and picked up the pieces of my sword and sheeted it then I walked up to Megatron and offered my hand instead of a swift death.

"What are you doing? Why don't you kill me?" He said looking at me. "That would not solve anything and I know Optimus would never forgive me if I killed his only brother in cold blood fuelled revenge not to mention that would be to easy." I said as Megatron took my hand and I pulled him up to his peds.

The next thing that happened we were not prepared for the ship began to shake violently I transformed and drove in to the ship at full speed Megatron and his army followed but running at full speed. When I came up to the bridge I saw that Soundwave was fighting for his life against primitive transformers. I pulled my shotguns and started to cap the mechs that was on the bridge and was not cons then we heard an explosion. Soundwave was fast to get the source of the explosion.

"The main engine!" Megatron exclaimed now getting worried. "We can't save the ship! We have to leave NOW!" I said to Megatron who just nodded. "All troops abandon ship the ones who can't fly to the ground bridge now!" Megatron shouted in to his coms before his troops left. "Do you have any cybertronian relics onboard?" I asked Megatron nodded and lead the way as the ship was literally falling apart from the speed it was traveling towards the ground when we got to the vault Megatron was fast to open it and we got the relics that was stored in there.

I took the forge of Solaris prime and Megatron took the Omega key that they had found. I then transformed and drove to a hole in the ship. "I will see you on the ground Megatron!" I shouted as I drove through the hole Megatron transformed and flew out of the ship and saw it hit the ground and explode in a fiery inferno.

Then Megatron got a call on his coms. "Sir we have found him." The trooper said. "Good what is his status?" Megatron asked while still looking at the smoldering wreck that one's was the nemesis. "Well he has entered stasis lock but he is still online." Knockout said over the coms since he had gone and looked for me.

"Good then I will call Optimus and ask for him to meet us." Megatron said looking at the cons that came carrying me before he called Optimus. "This is Optimus Identify yourself." Optimus said with a voice that did not sound any different than usual. I heard it and answered. "Optimus…its...me…Rooky." You could hear Optimus gasp as I went in to stasis again. "Optimus He needs help now Knockout can't help him alone, so you need to bring Ratchet." Megatron said looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Why should I trust you Megatron?" Optimus then said. "You don't have to but what would your daughter and grandchildren say if they got to know that you did not even try to save Rooky?" Megatron said getting impatient soon a ground bridge opened and Ratchet and Optimus came through Ratchet was helping Knockout in no time and got me stable again.

"So what is your plan this time Megatron? Try to nestle yourself in to our ranks and then take us out from the inside?" Optimus said coldly. "This is not one of Megatron's schemes." I said limping up to Optimus and stood between the two leaders. "This was MY idea and my alone. However I did not expect mech to get involved and take down the Nemesis." I said looking between the two leaders. "We need to get him back to base so that we can fix him properly." Ratchet said Optimus nodded and Ratchet asked for a ground bridge witch I Ratch and KO walked through.

**(A/N: I will call Knockout KO from now because it takes too long to wright otherwise.)**

"So what do we do now Optimus?" Megatron said looking at his brother. "Well I guess that you will need some where to stay right?" Optimus answered looking back at Megatron. "Indeed but I don't think that your base is big enough for the army that we poses." Megatron said that was when Wave walked up. "I know a better place that Rooky showed me but I will need to bring the Constructocons, Warpath and the Combaticons." He said looking at both leaders.

What are the coordinates and I will send Warpath there." Optimus said Soundwave gave him the coordinates and Warpath was on his way Soundwave brought the two teams and left while the rest of the cons stayed to salvage what they could from the ship to use in the construction of the new base while Optimus and Megatron went to the autobot base through the ground bridge.

When Optimus and Megatron came through and in to base all the bots had their weapons up and pointed to Megatron. "Autobots stand down!" Optimus roared. "The war is over between us but mech is still at large." Optimus said with a calm voice. "Not just mech but Unicron as well." A small but steady voice said with a sigh. It was Blaze who said it. "How do you know this Blaze?" Optimus said to his grandchild. "Because Daddy told me and because I have a dark energon shard in me." Blaze said with a sob this had shocked everyone but Ratchet, Starlex and myself.

"But how? Why?" Optimus said as I walked out of the med-bay. "It was the only way for us to survive." I said bluntly as I took Blaze up and opened His and my own chest plates to reveal the dark energon. "At birth we were both too weak to survive on our own we have the spirit to survive but not the power so before we went offline we got these dark energon shards implanted in to us. Within me I have red energon flowing no matter if I have consumed it or not one slight side effect of the dark energon Blaze got the same side effect but to a lesser degree." I said explaining how we knew of Unicorns resurrection.

"But how is that possible I saw when Optimus released the power of the matrix of leader ship and destroyed Unicron." Megatron said baffled by the new revelation. "Not destroyed Unicron simply put him back to sleep." I said looking around the team. "This gave you guys the time you needed to find me again and if the prophesy is to be fulfilled I will not survive the upcoming battle for earths survival." I said looking down in to the floor.

"No there has to be a way to save you and to destroy Unicron at the same time." Starlex exclaimed looking at me as I turned to her and handed her our son. "_There might be one way to save Rooky when he has extinguished Unicrons spark."_ I said but it was not me who said it and Arcee was first to react. "Primus is that you?" She said not knowing what to think.

"_Yes my children it is I Primus I am using Rooky as a wessel to speak with you but time is short Unicron is awakening as we speak. To save Rooky a prime will have to re-forge Rookys body for a year after this final battle. And there is only one prime here so Optimus I ask you will you re-forge Rooky when the time comes?"_ Primus said looking at Optimus. Optimus in turn looked around his team and the newly added Decepticon ranks before replying.

"Primus Rooky has transformed the life's around him and if this is the only way to truly save him from the fate witch he has gotten then I will give you my answer right here and now: YES I will take on this burden with all that I am if not for me or my team then for my daughter and their children."

"_Then Optimus here take the forge of Solaris prime and get ready for the battle by forging every one new armor and upgrade their weapons for I am afraid that humans have sided with MY brother and are currently trying to destroy all of you."_ Primus said and with that he was gone and I collapsed to the ground exhausted.

When I came to again we were in the new base Ratchet and KO was talking about some medical things a few feet away from me. "Hey!" I said making both medics jump then I let out a chuckle. "Rooky why do you have to scare me like that?" Ratchet said looking at me as I sat up. "Well you and KO seemed a little too at ease so why not?" I said looking at them both.

We continued to talk for about an hour before I got a stabbing pain in my chest. "It is time I have to end this NOW!" I yelled getting out of the med-bay and Base as I got out I saw a giant rock version of Unicron the others had walked out and was standing on the top of the new base transformers and humans alike what I did next shocked them all I got supersized and ended up being as big as the Unicron when we then locked in combat two more came up out of the earth giving the rest of the team something to do.

When I then destroyed the first I saw Arcee and Jack caught in one of the other clones grasp I punched through the chest of said clone and caught them in midair as they fell. "Thanks Rooky that was a little too close." Arcee said looking up at me I saw that Jack was not fairing as well as Arcee had in the hands off Unicron. When Arcee saw Jack laying there in my hand not moving she was by his side in no time but I shoved her away from him using my gigantic size I could use panels in my body to do so.

When I had gotten her away from him I in cased him in panels and closed my optics and saw that all of his bones were crushed and he would not survive for long unless something was done. "Arcee I might be able to saw him but I need you to give me a piece of your armor so that I can give him the required bio signature." I said looking at the femme who was crying her spark out. She then nodded and broke of one of her knee spikes and put it on the box I had in cased Jack in.

I opened the box just enough for the spike to fall in to the box and then the box started to glow as I sent energon in to it when the light subsided I opened the box and a bot was laying where Jack had ones been lying. Arcee was stunned to say the least. "Ugh. A…Arcee? What happened?" The bot said shocking Arcee even more. "J…Jack? Is that you?" She then managed to get out. "Yes Cee who would it be otherwise?" Jack said as he sat up and looked around then he remembered that he had been crushed by Unicrons clone. "Wait I should be dead!" He then exclaimed. "Yes you should but I saved you by turning you in to one of us." My voice boomed from high above the two.

Arcee had latched on to Jacks neck and she was again crying her spark out. Jack was looking himself over and then heard a loud crash as the last clone went down I put my hand down on to the desert floor and the two bots walked of it so I could return to my original size. "Where is Jack and who is the new bot?" Miko asked June was also wondering the same thing actually everyone was wondering that.

"Well the Jack that you meet the first time when he, Raf and Miko found out about us is dead." I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world every one gasped at this but June took it a lot harder and started crying. "However." I said getting everyone's attention before I continued. "The Jack that you all know and who helped Optimus get his memories back is standing right here." I said pointing at the new bot Everyone looked at the new bot and then at me as if I was crazy then back at the new bot Optimus however saw the way Arcee was looking at the new bot and the way they held each other's hands.

"How did you change him?" Optimus asked startling everyone with the question. "Well after Primus had talked to all of you he left a portion of his spark in side of me letting me grow to the size of a smaller planet and to recreate or re make anyone. However this last ability can only be used if someone is ready to give up a part of them self to help the person in question. And only when I am supersized." I said looking at everyone then I continued to tell them Jack had been crushed by Unicron and the only way to save him was to re make him not to mention it would spare Arcee the grief of losing the love of her life.

**Arcee p.o.w:**

"_How does he know that I love Jack?"_ She thought to herself before Rooky snapped her out of her thoughts. "I have known for a long time Arcee or do I have to remind you two to get a room? He said Looking at her. Rooky earned a glare from Jack for the comment. Arcee however was happy that Jack would be with her forever.

**Normal p.o.w:**

After this small conversation we all headed back in to the base and I was not really strong enough to walk by myself because what I had done to Jack so Soundwave helped me by supporting me on our way back. When we then had gotten in to the base Soundwave helped me to the med-bay to get rested up and Ratchet asked Jack to join us in the med-bay it was just so that Ratch could scan Jack and see so that he truly was cybertronian.

When he was done scanning Jack he was baffled so he looked at me for answers. I surged then Ratchet shoved me the scan of Jack and I started laugh. "So that is what baffled you?" I said looking at Ratchet. "Yes as a matter of fact." He answered me. "What is it?" Jack asked looking at us both. "Well when I re made you I gave you the possibility to have two alt-modes. And as the upcoming fight will be hard I suggest something roughed." I said looking at Jack with a smile.

"I will not take a tank just so that you know!" Jack exclaimed. "Calm down Hotshot I suggested something roughed that does not mean tank necessarily you know." I said in defense looking at Jack. "What did you call me?" Jack asked calming down. "Hotshot why?" I answered looking at him questionly. "Well I could use a new name now that I am cybertronian and I still don't know what that name should be but you just gave me one that I like." He answered looking at me before leaving. I surged when he left and then I looked at the two medics before asking if I could leave they both nodded and I got up and left slowly since I still needed to recharge more.

When I came out in to the new rec-room I saw Wheeljack with a human I didn't know on his shoulder so I walked up to them without them noticing. "So who is you new friend Jacks?" I asked making them both flinch when they turned around I recognized the human. "TOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I exclaimed surprised to see my adoptive brother here. "He was being hunted by mech soldiers and I were close by so I picked him up he was slightly alarmed that I did not have a driver. But he soon calmed down." Wheeljack said looking at Tom.

"Well. Of course I freaked out when you drove yourself that was at least before you told me that you knew Rooky. I am sorry bro but I had forgotten that you were a bot thus I had forgotten you real name." Tom said looking at me a little ashamed. "Whatever but If mech is hunting you down they are going for the rest of the family to get to me and the rest of the transformers. I can't and will not let that happen." I said looking around for Optimus before I found him and told him what had happened. "That is not good we have to find and get to them before mech does." Optimus said looking towards Wheeljack and Tom

"I think I know where to find my adoptive mother and I want to Bring Hotshot with me for this." I said as Hotshot walked in to the room as he had told everyone that he had changed name from Jack to Hotshot. "I am ready to roll if you are dude." He said as he transformed in to a custom sports car called a nerve hammer. "Well the speed will be good to have." I said transforming myself in to my crusader tank mode before rolling through the ground bridge and on to the snowy road of Sweden.

As we drove around people looked at us and Hotshot asked me why. "Look at us I am a tank I was doomed to turn heads when I suggested in going on this mission. However this gives me an Idea." I said as I send a minicon that looks a lot like Laserbeak out. "Whoa when did you get control over Laserbeak?" Hotshot asked me.

"That is not Laserbeak that is Buzzsaw Laserbeaks brother he has been with me since the start and I have never had an opportunity that have required him until now other than the time when you tried to have me reprogramed when you were under Megatron's control before this war ended."

I said still looking for our quarry when I found the bus Katrina was driving I turned my turret so that it would stop her as I knew that she did not have any passengers I activated my holoform and had it walk out of my tank mode as I had stopped. I walked up to the bus and she opened the door. "What are you?" Was all she said before I motioned for her to be quiet. "Long story short you are not safe here anymore you have to follow us to back to base. You may drive the bus to its destination but then you have to ride with Hotshot." I said looking at her before leaving the bus and turning the turret so that she could pass Hotshot followed her as I turned and drove of the road to let the traffic through.

"Rooky this is Optimus we have found Martin and Marie. How is it going on your end?" Optimus said over the coms. "Well we found Katrina and are ready to aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggg!" Was all I managed to say before it all went black. When I woke up again I was in robot mode and I was strapped to a berth as I had deployed Buzzsaw before I had him follow me and be my optics.

Buzzsaw had been streaming the entire thing back to base so they knew that it was mech who had me. Right now he was siting close to the roof of a dimly lit room and was looking down on me and in front of me. I saw for myself that Silas were my captor when he came in all I did was snarl. "Well Rooky. You are quiet the bot to try and track down especially since you know how to mask your spark signature." Silas said with a cold voice as he continued to walk towards me I started to thrash around damaging the holds that held me to the table. "Unlike your son." He then said making me stop thrashing. "What do you mean?" I said with clear dread in my voice. "Well you see he actually came to me and asked me to give him more power and he showed me the dark energon in his chest witch lead me to think. What other bot have dark energon in them self Megatron and Starscream. Sure they do but it is really too much for the little guy so I began to research every autobot that are here on earth and you are the only other autobot with dark energon in your chest." He said as Blaze walked in through the door as my optics widened and my jaw dropped I said. "Blaze why?" Then I roared. "WHY BLAZE?" As I started to thrash against the strains again.

Now though I could hear the strains giving way creaking and braking before they completely got ripped of I were standing in front of Blaze with a rage he had never seen before in his short life and he should never have gotten to see it from me. "Father you know there is another part of the prophesy and it states that I would side with the enemy of my family and try to kill you." Blaze said looking at me with determination.

"Well then let's see if you have what it takes to bring me down then Blaze." I said still enraged. Blaze was a little frightened now and even though he did not show it I could feel it. I turned away from him and walked to the berth and ripped it of the ground and threw in against the wall of the room. Right after that the entire room was lit and we could clearly see each other. I continued to walk towards the other side of the room before I pulled my sword and shield and turned around and charged Blaze who had just a sword the one that I had made for him for training only.

However mech had made it stronger couse he parried one of my strongest blows that I could muster with my sword and shield and it should have shattered his blade and burrowed my in his shoulder. I made a few more swings before he had his turn and he actually got me in my abdomen and it enabled me to snap his sword in to pieces. And now that he did not have any weapon he tried to run but I was still the faster of us and showed my sword through Blazes spark chamber killing my entire family a little in the process.

When I then pulled my sword out of Blazes chest I pulled one of my shot guns and shot the aria where I knew Silas were hiding and that shot instantly killed anyone in that room. When I then walked over to Blazes lifeless body I pulled the dark energon out of his spark chamber and sent one prayer to Primus to forgive me and give me my son back as I were on my knees holding Blazes body by the time I finished my prayer. I then stood up and left that horrible place dropping a grenade in every room I walked through blowing the god forsaken place up one room at the time.

When I got out I called Buzzsaw over to me and he sat himself on to my shoulder and then transformed back in to my back. "Base I-I-I need a ground bridge." I said sadness making my voice heavy. "Roger that." Came an equally devastated voice. When I came through I were saluted by the ones that I passed by. Starlex, Hauler, Skyrunner and Optimus stood at the end of the corridor of bots and cons I was crying because off what I had to do. When I came up to my family I stood in the center with Blazes body in my arms as the ground bridge was turned off.

"Blaze was loved and cherished by the ones that were fortunate to get to know him." I started trying to stay strong considering of what I had done. "However… As the prophecy said that I am going to die with Unicron as I take his spark. Blaze were the only one that could stop me and doom everyone so the choice that I had was let my own son kill me and doom everyone or…" I said starting to break down. "Or kill him to save everyone else." I finished I then dropped to my knees and held Blaze close and just cried. Megatron made shore that everyone went back to work as he left me, Optimus, Starlex, Hauler and Skyrunner alone to grief our lose.

"This is not fair." Skyrunner said while crying. "I know it isn't." Starlex said looking at me I did not say anything my head suddenly shot up and I handed Blaze to Starlex. "Hauler you are with me we are finishing this NOW!" I roared making everyone flinch. "But I don't have any armor dad." He said looking at me. "Yes you do I had Optimus make your first and he have reforged your weapons as well." I said looking down at Hauler as I stood up.

It was now time for the final battle and the only one that can save my body is Hauler as he got his armor he got his vehicle mode witch was a flatbed truck. "Until we meet again." I said before transforming and driving of in to the ground bridge hauler followed suit. When we arrived we transformed and walked and I supersized myself while we did when we came up to Unicrons chamber I used the size shifter to make him as big as myself, before charging at him while he was startled by the size change. We both were as fast as the other and stabbed each other through the others spark chamber.

When I pulled my sword out of Unicron he fell to the floor offline for good I myself fell to the floor as I returned to my original size. But it was done Unicron was dead and the war was over but we still had maters to take care of Hauler was fast at my side and transformed and loaded me up and just drove calling a ground bridge in the process of trying to not get smashed by falling boulders as the roof collapsed.

When the bridge cam Hauled caught it close as he skidded to a stop. "Help him now!" Hauler yelled before he blacked out and fell to the floor himself.

_**Time skip!**_

Six years later on Cybertron: "It is nice to be back home again." I said as I walked out if the shuttle and stretched. "I know what you mean Rooky but please don't scare me like that again." Starlex said coming out while rubbing her swollen abdomen. I walked over to her and put a hand on her belly. "I won't. And you know that I would never do it on purpose." I said before three young bots came out of the shuttle and looked around.

**(Yes Star is awaiting our forth sparkling and Primus granted my wish of bringing Blaze back with all of his memories and it took him some time to forgive Rooky but he eventually got over it.)**

"What are you three waiting for go in and look around it is our house after all." I said to the kids before they ran inside and the shuttle took off. "Hello! Are you the Pax family?" Came a voice from behind me and Starlex. "Well actually we are the Blastground family but we are related to the Pax why?" I asked before turning around to see that it was my parents. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled before dropping to the ground as I had not seen them in years since they had been dead.

We started to catch up and Starlex and I invited them in to the house so that Starlex could get seated. And we were having a great time and laughed and had fun. "Now everything is as it should be." I thought to myself and smiled contently since I had my family and I were back home.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
